Life is What Happens
by brachan90
Summary: A tale about young Peregrin Took around the time of Bilbo's infamous birthday party. Includes the secret romance between Samwise Gamgee and Pervinca Took (Pippin's sister) Completed
1. A Bit of Tookish History

The following tale was composed by Faramir Took I, only son of Thain Peregrin I, being aided by his wife, Goldilocks Gamgee, daughter of Master Samwise. It was not included in the Red Book. Instead, it was a part of a collection of tales, mostly composed by the children of Samwise, Peregrin and Meriadoc. The title of this collection was: _"The Ring-bearer and His Companions in their Earlier Years"_.

It is believed that, for the most part, Faramir wished to describe the antics of his father during his childhood, especially around the time of the Farewell/Birthday Party of Bilbo Baggins. This desire came from the fact that very little was told of Peregrin, Meriadoc, Samwise and Frodo before their Quest; and being the only son of Peregrin, Faramir felt it his duty to tell his father's tale.

However, the tale turned out to be more than just a story about Peregrin. Faramir wished his story to be as accurate as possible, so he (along with Goldilocks) interviewed Peregrin, Meriadoc, Samwise, Rose (wife of Samwise), and many other guests of the Party, including Peregrin's sisters, Pearl, Pimpernel and Pervinca.

When he began writing his story, Faramir never expected to find that there had been a previous 'link' between the families of Took and Gamgee. Thus, Faramir Took's story about his father's childhood became the only one to tell the Tale of Samwise Gamgee and Pervinca Took (it is, perhaps, because of this link that Samwise was at first against the marriage of Goldilocks and Faramir [see _"Watch the Clouds Go Sailing By"_]). It was never written in full, simply becoming a part of _"The Ring-bearer and His Companions in their Earlier Years: Peregrin Took and the Farewell Party of Bilbo Baggins"_. Eventually, to make it known that their story was also told within this tale, Pervinca and Samwise asked for the title to be altered to _"The Ring-bearer and His Companions in their Earlier Years: Peregrin Took and the Farewell Party of Bilbo Baggins (including the Tale of Samwise and Pervinca)_. For convenience, and interest, sakes, I have once again altered the title, but no alteration has occurred in the translation of the tale.

**__**

Life is What Happens

Or _"The Ring-bearer and His Companions in their Earlier Years: Peregrin Took and the Farewell Party of Bilbo Baggins (including the Tale of Samwise and Pervinca)_

"Life is what happens to you, while you're busy making other plans…"

-John Lennon, "Beautiful Boy"

Prologue: A Bit of Tookish History

Paladin Took the Second was quite typical of his family – meaning that, as a younger hobbit, he was a known nuisance, and was more often than not in trouble of some sort. He was the only son of Adalgrim Took, with three elder sisters and one younger; thus, he spent much of his free time with his second cousin Adelard, and occasionally, Ferumbras, who was heir to the Thainship of the Shire. For this, Paladin envied Ferumbras, even though the title of Thain had diminished to little more than a nominal dignity.

But hope grew in Paladin, for Ferumbras was nearly twenty years his senior, and he had not yet married. If Ferumbras was without an heir when he died, the Thainship would pass to the first grandson of Hildegrim Took (forth son of the Old Took). And that was Paladin.

Paladin, however, soon stopped thinking about his possible Thainship, for other thoughts had entered his mind. He, himself, had found a suitable wife in a hobbitess whom he adored. So, in the Spring of 1373, Paladin Took wedded Eglantine Banks. The two had known each other since they were tweenagers, and their friendship had grown to affection. Hobbits from all over the Shire agreed that the union was a perfect one, as far as wealthiness went, if nothing else. For the Bankses, though nowhere near the Tooks in fame or wealth, were one of the Shire's richer families.

Nearly two years later, the first child of Paladin and Eglantine was born – a daughter whom they named Pearl. She was a pretty baby, and grew to be a fair hobbit-maiden.

When Pearl was four years old, Eglantine gave birth to a second daughter, Pimpernel. So alike to her sister she was that, had they been closer in age, one might easily mistake them for twins.

Even though his cousin had married, and now had two daughters, Ferumbras still showed no sign of settling down himself. And in the next year, Fortinbras II, the current Thain and father of Ferumbras, died. Ferumbras III was now the Thain of the Shire.

That same year (1380), Paladin's youngest sister, Esmeralda, moved to Buckland, and married Saradoc Brandybuck. Paladin grieved for the 'loss' of his most beloved sister, but was equally happy for her, as Saradoc was a worthy and noble hobbit.

Ferumbras openly stated that that he had no desire to be married, and named Paladin his heir, and next in line for the Thainship.

Two years later, something happened that brought worry to Paladin's mind. Esmeralda bore for Saradoc a son, Meriadoc, though he was forever called Merry. If Paladin remained, as Ferumbras, without an heir, Meriadoc would become the Thain after him. Though he dearly loved his nephew, Paladin did not wish for the Thainship to leave the Took line and return to the Brandybucks (the office of the Thain had passed to the Tooks from the Oldbucks, who renamed themselves Brandybuck).

Paladin's worry was not subdued when Eglantine gave birth to a third daughter. Pervinca, they called her, six years younger than her closest sister, and no less fair than either of them.

Over the next few years, Paladin's anxiety grew and grew. The only comfort he found was while visiting his cousin Bilbo Baggins, at his home in Hobbiton. Bilbo had an uncanny resistance to age, and Paladin loved to visit him, for he felt that Bilbo was more than half-Took. He had gone on an 'adventure', something rare for any hobbit, and even rarer for a Baggins. Paladin would listen to Bilbo's tales for hours, and Bilbo was happy to have an appreciative audience.

Paladin was present for Bilbo's announcement that he was to adopt Frodo Baggins as his heir. Frodo came from Buckland, where his mother was born, a young cousin of Saradoc Brandybuck. Paladin's anxiety trebled, as he saw another son-less hobbit adopt a distant heir.

In his fit of worry, Paladin was unaware that his wife was yet again pregnant. He did not realise until just ere the child was born. And with the birth, all of Paladin's fear was at last quelled. For it was a son. Peregrin, they named him.

When he was only one year old, Peregrin earned himself a nick-name, one that was less obvious in origin than that if his cousin Meriadoc. One morning, neither if his parents could find him. They searched all of the Great Smials, and finally found him in the kitchen, asleep in a basket of pippin apples. From that they forth, the young Took was referred to as Pippin, more than he was, Peregrin. And as he grew, the name became more fitting, for he developed rosy red cheeks, like apples.

Like most of his kinsmen before him, Pippin started as a typical Took. But none – not his father, not his mother, not even wise old Bilbo – would guess what a nuisance he would be as a child, nor what a legend he would become some time later…

* * * * * *

Translator's Note: So…how many of you knew that "pippin" was a type of apple? I found that rather amusing when I realised, so I thought I'd use it In the next chapter, we will jump to around the time of Bilbo's infamous Party, when Pippin is 11 years old. 


	2. Frogs, Newts, Lizards, and Anything Else...

1: Frogs, Newts, Lizards, and Anything Else Slimy

__

September 1401, S.R.

Pippin stood knee deep in water, mud and slime. He was at a pond, near his home, searching for frogs, newts, lizards and anything else slimy and disgusting that he could find to put in Pimpernel's bed. He snickered at the thought of her screaming and writhing when she climbed into bed that night.

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice calling out his name. He froze, worried that it was Pimpernel, and that she would find him. He relaxed when the voice called out again. It was not Pimpernel. Nor was it Pervinca, whom he had hoped it was. She would have helped him collect slimy things, since she loved seeing Pimpernel squirm almost as much as Pippin himself did. 

It was Pearl, Pippin's eldest sister. Though she would not help him in his "mission", she would also not work out what he was up to. Pearl was a beautiful hobbitess, with a kind and caring heart, but she was rather lacking in intelligence. As her voice drew nearer, Pippin carefully hid the jar full of newts and frogs that he had already collected in his pocket. 

"Pippin! There you are!" said Pearl.

"Oh, hullo, Pearl," Pippin replied. "Were you looking for me?"

"Yes, mother sent me in search of you. What _are _you doing? You will surely get into trouble when we get home. Look at you!"

Pippin looked down at his clothes, and realised that Pearl was quite right. The mud on his legs was starting to set into a cold, grey cast, flicked with bits of green. The bottoms of his trousers were soaked through with stagnant water. Yes, Pippin would indeed be in trouble. But, patting the jar in his pocket, it would be worth it. No punishment would sour the joy of Pimpernel lying on top of several amphibians.

"All right then, we'd better get home, before mother sends Pimpernel in search of you, and then Pervinca in search of her!" Pippin grinned, and Pearl giggled. Together they returned to the Great Smials: their home.

* * * * * *

"Peregrin Took! What happened to you!?" screamed Eglantine Took upon noticing her son's appearance.

Pippin stood and let his mother scream and yell at him until she was almost out of breath. He mumbled the occasional, "Yes, mother," when he thought it necessary. Finally, when Eglantine had said everything she wanted to, she asked: "Well, what do you have to say for yourself, Peregrin?"

Pippin looked at his feet, and put on his best 'little-lost-boy' voice. "I am really sorry, mother. I…uh…dropped something in the pond, and I went in to fish it out. I didn't mean to dirty my clothes."

Eglantine sighed. "Well, then, I _suppose_ I shall not punish you too severely. It was not really your fault if you had to wade into the pond. Still, you should have come back for help. Therefore, you shall go without second breakfast tomorrow."

Pippin opened his mouth to protest, but kept quiet, realising that this was quite a light punishment. He could imagine many things worse. Going without second breakfast for a week. For a month. Going without any meals at all. Not being able to visit Merry in Buckland. Or Frodo and Bilbo in Hobbiton. He decided that he would be able to survive a day without second breakfast.

He took leave from his mother, and wandered to his room. On the way, he passed Pimpernel's room. An evil smirk crept across his face. He'd almost forgotten. The frogs! They were still in his pocket, just waiting to be released onto an unsuspecting sister's bed. Pippin made sure that no one was around, then snuck into Pimpernel's room. He pulled back the bed covers, and emptied his jar. A quick check that the crawling creatures were not too noticeable, and Pippin was gone.

His prank was not…discovered until later that night. The family had eaten dinner – and supper – and the children were preparing themselves for bed. Pippin was pulling a comb through his curling hair, when a blood-curdling scream came from the direction of Pimpernel's room. Pippin grinned.

He ran towards the source of the sound, along with the rest of his family. They found Pimpernel sitting her floor, as far from her bed as possible, still clutching her bed covers. 

"Pimpernel, what is the matter?" asked Paladin.

"Th..the…there are…_things_ in my bed! Slimy, disgusting _things_!" Pimpernel cried.

Paladin stepped forward, and peered onto the bed. Sure enough, crawling on Pimpernel's bed, were two frogs, a lizard and some form of living slime. He shook his head, but said nothing. He knew exactly how the creatures had found their way to Pimpernel's bed – he had used that same trick on several of his sisters – but since Pippin had already been in trouble that day, he decided not to tell his wife. He would have words with Pippin later.

"Come now, Pimpernel. You can sleep in one of the guestrooms tonight. I'll check it for creepy-crawlies before you get in. We'll have this bed all cleaned for you." Paladin called for one of the servant hobbits, who promptly stripped the bed – amphibians and all – and left for the laundry.

The Took family returned to their respective bedrooms, the crisis over. Needless to say, Pimpernel had a restless sleep that night. She kept feeling slimy things moving beneath her, but when she sprung up, there was nothing there. When she finally dozed off, her dreams were plagued with giant frogs, all chasing after her.

But Pippin…he slept well that night, a smiled gracing his peaceful face.

* * * * * *

The next day was exciting for two reasons. First of all, a letter came to the Great Smials. Several actually – one for each of the great Took families inhabiting the large hobbit-hole. It was from Bilbo Baggins. An invitation to his and Frodo Baggins' combined birthday party. Bilbo would be 111, and Frodo, 33, so the party was guaranteed to be a fantastic night for all. 

Secondly, Esmeralda Took Brandybuck came to visit her brother, bringing her husband and son along. Pippin was very happy. He hadn't seen his cousin Merry for a while. First chance he had, he told Merry about his little prank the previous day.

"Oh, Pippin, I wish I could have seen it!" said Merry while laughing. "Slimy things in Pimpernel's bed!"

"The best part of all is that nobody suspected me at all!" cried Pippin. "Not even Pearl, who caught me at the pond, nor mother, who scolded me for coming home all muddy."

"I commend you, my dear cousin. I never managed to pull of such a wonderful prank. Of course, I don't have any sisters to use it on, but there are always plenty of silly girls staying in Brandy Hall."

Once the two young hobbits had control of their laughter, Pippin changed the subject. "Oh, guess what arrived today. An invitation to Old Bilbo's birthday party."

"Yes, we received one yesterday! I cannot wait. Parties are always a lot of fun." Merry grinned mischievously, indicating that he was not referring to party games, or any of the 'traditional' sources of fun.

Pippin mirrored Merry's smirk. "Very true, Meriadoc. We shall have to plan what to do."

"Of course! Let's see. We could…"

At that moment, Pervinca entered Pippin's room. "Pippin? Merry? We are about to have lunch. Would you like to join us?"

A foolish question to ask any hobbit, especially Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. They raced out of the room, nearly knocking Pervinca over. Their planning and scheming would have to wait until their stomachs were satisfied.


	3. The Intense Planning of Professional Mis...

2: The Intense Planning of Professional Mischief

Some time later, Pippin and Merry returned to Pippin's room, their stomachs full. Planning mischief was hard work, so one should have a full stomach to fuel one's brain.

Pippin grabbed a piece of paper to jot down ideas. Together, he and Merry brainstormed for almost an hour. In that time, they had devised a list of twenty ideas for mischief, quite a good effort for only two hobbits (of course, since one was a Brandybuck, and the other was a Took, twenty may be regarded as too small a number). Twenty was, obviously, too many ideas to try in one night. Many of the ideas were so small and irrelevant that nobody would notice them, so these ideas were crossed off the list. Others were too large or difficult for the two hobbits to accomplish, and these ideas were also scrapped. Eventually, Merry and Pippin had reduced the list to just four ideas.

Merry's prize idea was to tap a hole in the tops of all the ale kegs (of which there would be many), and empty ink into them. Pippin argued that it would be virtually impossible to do this without being caught, but Merry's mind was set.

Similarly, Pippin had an idea that he would not be swayed from. He wanted to saw the legs of all the chairs nearly completely through, so that when an unsuspecting hobbit sat down, the chair would collapse beneath him. Merry accused Pippin of being hypocritical, since his idea was just as impossible to accomplish.

"How are we supposed to saw _all_ of the chairs without _someone_ noticing?" said Merry.

"Well, how are we supposed to make a hole in _all_ of the ale kegs, _and_ empty ink into them without being caught?" retorted Pippin.

A small quarrel soon followed, consisting mostly of a lot of name-calling. Finally, the two of them came to an agreement. They made a compromise. They _would_ make holes in the ale kegs, but in the bottoms, so that all the ale would drain out (by the time the kegs were empty, Merry and Pippin would be long gone). As for Pippin's idea, they decided to break the legs of only a few chairs – if possible, the chairs of particularly large hobbits. 

One of the other ideas spawned from Pippin's own prank from the previous day. Merry suggested that they collect as many frogs as they could, and release them under one of the tables. Pippin, because it had been based on his own prank, was rather fond of this idea.

The final idea was to run around and extinguish as many of the lanterns that were sure to be lighting the party as possible. This idea was eventually scrapped too, since it involved too much running around, and would pose to great a risk of being caught.

Three ideas wasn't really much to work with, but Merry and Pippin both knew that many more opportunities for mischief would present themselves at the actual party. Neither of them had any idea what Bilbo had planned for the night – whether there would be a band, whether people would be dancing, what sort of cake there would be – so it was difficult to plan anything too specific. They agreed to come to the party prepared, with such things as small round pebbles, mud from the pond and pepper.

Merry folded up the list, and hid it in his waistcoat pocket. "This will be a night to remember."

* * * * * *

Pervinca's bedroom was right next to Pippin's, so she heard all of what Merry and Pippin said. She was quite shocked (after Merry and Pippin's quarrel) about Pippin's insult vocabulary. She wondered where he had heard many of the things he called Merry. 

Probably father, she decided. Pervinca was also glad to have her guess confirmed. She had assumed that the frog incidence had been the result of Pippin, but she would not tell her mother. In fact, she held some respect for her younger brother for managing to accomplish the prank without being caught. 

Similarly, she would not tell anyone about the pranks Merry and Pippin had planned for the party. It would be interesting to see whether they actually succeeded with any of them. Pervinca doubted it, but still, they could prove her wrong. 

Pervinca flopped onto her bed and sighed. She gazed at her ceiling, as she made her own plans for the party.

She was only sixteen, which was too young to be courted, but with two older sisters, it was hardly surprising that she was already thinking about romance and marriage. Pearl, at twenty-six, had been approached by many suitors, especially since she was part of a rich family, and very fair. Pimpernel, now twenty-two, was starting to receive affection from hobbits too.

Pervinca wished that she were older. She wanted hobbits to offer her gifts, even if they were not as rich or powerful as they claimed to be. She wanted to be worshipped for her beauty. Pervinca knew that she was very fair, but she was just too young. 

She sighed again and spoke aloud. "All I want is to know what it's like. I need to find a hobbit who wants that too. Who wants to…experiment."

The party would be the perfect place to find such a hobbit – Pervinca knew it.

* * * * * *

"Peregrin Took! Stand still!" Eglantine screeched. She had called tailors to the Great Smials to measure her children for their party clothes. Pippin refused to stand still. Pearl, Pimpernel and Pervinca giggled as they watched one of the tailors try to hold a measuring tape against their younger brother's wriggling body.

"Master Peregrin," pleaded the tailor, "this will only take a moment if you stop moving."

Finally, Pippin gave in, and let the poor tailor measure him. _There had better be lots of pockets in these clothes_, Pippin thought to himself. _Otherwise, where can I hide the frogs?_

The tailors measuring Pearl, Pimpernel and Pervinca had a much easier time than the one who had landed Pippin – until it came to deciding on materials and colour.

"You _can't_ wear blue, Pimpernel!" cried Pearl. "_I_ want to wear blue!"

"But I said blue first!" said Pimpernel. She grabbed her tailor by the collar. "Make _my_ dress blue! And prettier than Pearl's!"

"I want a white silken shirt," Pervinca told her tailor, "with a green velvet bodice and skirt…no wait, yellow bodice and skirt." She thought for a moment. "No, green would be best, but a light green, not dark…I know! A sort of yellowy-green." The poor tailor tried desperately to write all of Pervinca's demands down.

Meanwhile, Eglantine had to pry Pimpernel off her tailor, before she killed the poor hobbit. Eventually, Eglantine was able to work out a compromise between her eldest daughters: Pearl would wear navy blue, and Pimpernel would wear sky-blue. Similarly, she decided that her two youngest children would both wear green: Pervinca in the pale green she desired, and Pippin in a dark forest green. As for the materials – all the undershirts (and slips, for the girls) would be silk. The girls' bodices and skirts would be velvet, as would Pippin's waistcoat, and Pippin's pants would be wool. The tailors were very grateful when Eglantine told them her orders, and allowed them to leave.

As the Took children also left the room, Pippin turned to Pervinca and said, "Pervinca, remind me to _never_ become a tailor."

Pervinca couldn't help laughing.


	4. A Fine Day in Hobbiton

3: A Fine Day in Hobbiton

The following day, Paladin allowed his children to walk to Hobbiton, and personally deliver an acceptance note to Mister Bilbo Baggins. After delivering the note, they were free to spend the rest of the day in Hobbiton and Bywater.

Immediately after second breakfast, Pearl, Pimpernel, Pervinca and Pippin were ready to leave. The walk from their home near Tuckborough to Hobbiton was not particularly far, but they wanted to leave as early as possible so they could spend more time in Hobbiton.

Every time the Tooks went to Hobbiton, they followed the same routine. Pearl and Pimpernel would spend the day shopping, and being flattered by young hobbit bachelors. Pippin would general stay at Bag End, or go somewhere with Frodo Baggins, and, since she usually had nothing better to do, Pervinca would join them.

For Pervinca, this particular day would be slightly different. She just didn't know it.

* * * * * *

The door of Bag End was opened by Frodo Baggins, Old Bilbo's heir. A smile spread across his face and his blue eyes opened wide when he saw the four Took children on his doorstep.

"Frodo!" cried Pippin, immediately hugging his friend. Pippin was very fond of Frodo, even if Frodo was a fair bit older than him. Merry had introduced Pippin and Frodo, since Frodo, before being adopted by Bilbo and moving to Bag End, had lived in Brandy Hall. Frodo seemed to enjoy the company of his two younger cousins, as did Bilbo. Merry and Pippin were always ready to listen to one of Bilbo's tales, and he was always ready to tell them.

"Welcome, welcome," Frodo greeted. "Come in. I'm afraid Bilbo may not be able to come out and see you. He's very busy, organising the party."

"Yes, we came to give you this," said Pearl, handing Frodo the acceptance note.

Frodo smiled, and read the note aloud. "_Dear Mr. Bilbo, My family and I would be honoured to join you at your Birthday celebration, and that of your heir, Frodo. May fortune shine on you both on these milestone ages. Sincerely, Paladin Took._ Thank you, Pearl. And thank your father too. He always was such a fair spoken hobbit."

Frodo offered them all morning tea, but Pearl and Pimpernel told him that they had planned to spend the day in Bywater. Frodo thanked them for visiting, and led them to the door. Pervinca and Pippin stayed. 

"So, how are things in the Great Smials?" Frodo asked, pouring a cup of tea for all three of them.

"Boring, as usual," answered Pippin. "Oh, except the day before yesterday. I put frogs and lizards in Pimpernel's bed, and…" Pippin covered his mouth. He'd forgotten that Pervinca was still there, and she wasn't supposed to know that the frog incidence had been Pippin's doing. 

Pervica smiled. "Don't worry, Pippin. I already knew. I heard you and Merry talking yesterday."

"You've seen Merry?" said Frodo. "How is my favourite Brandybuck?"

"Same as always," Pervinca answered with a smile. "Honestly, sometimes those Brandybucks can be worse than we Tooks."

"If Merry's your favourite Brandybuck, does that mean I'm your favourite Took?" asked Pippin.

"Now, Pippin," replied Frodo, "I can hardly tell you that while your lovely sister is here, can I?"

* * * * * *

Samwise Gamgee raced up the path that led from his home to Bag End. He had slept in that morning, and now he was late. Very late. In fact, he was supposed to have been at Bag End half an hour ago. With the party so soon, Bilbo needed his garden in near perfect condition. And _that_ was Sam's job.

"Oh, I really am going to get it today," Sam puffed. "Mister Bilbo has been in a rotten temper for the last few days, and he'll be none to pleased to have his garden waiting for a lazy gardener."

He ran up to Bag End's vivid green door and rapped lightly on it. From within the hobbit hole, he heard Frodo's voice say, "Hold on a moment, I'll just get the door."

As soon as the door was open, and Frodo appeared, Sam started babbling. "I'm oh so sorry, Mister Frodo. I know I was supposed to be here half an hour ago…but I was helping my the Gaffer last night…and didn't get to bed until late…so I slept in this morning…and please tell Mister Bilbo not to be too mad at me…because it wasn't really my fault…and…"

"Calm down, Sam!" laughed Frodo. He moved aside to let Sam into Bag End. "I'll tell Bilbo not to be too hard on you, but to tell the truth, I doubt he's even noticed that you're late. He's locked himself up in his study, writing invitations and all. Don't worry about it."

Sam sighed, and looked quite relieved. 

But at that moment, Bilbo's voice called out from the depths of Bag End. "Frodo? Frodo, my lad! Has that dratted Gamgee boy arrived yet? He was supposed to be here half an hour ago, you know. Lucky he's his father's son, is all I can say!"

Sam went to pieces again. Frodo, thinking quickly to avoid a terrible situation, patted Sam on the back. "I'll go talk to him. Why don't you go to the kitchen? Pippin's here. You can talk to him."

Sam bit his lip and nodded. He plodded to the kitchen, with a hung head. Frodo sighed, and ran to Bilbo's study.

"Frodo," Bilbo greeted. "Has Sam showed up yet?"

"Well, uh, actually Bilbo, he's been here the whole time." Frodo hated lying to Bilbo, but he could think of no other way to get Sam out of trouble. "It's my fault, really. When he arrived, I started talking to him – sat him down, and made him join Pippin, Pervinca and myself for morning tea. I really am sorry, Bilbo. I didn't even think that the gardens need a lot of work before the party."

"That's alright, Frodo my boy. As long as Sam's here, I don't suppose it really matters. Pippin and Pervinca, you say? Did they come to visit?"

"Oh, yes. Pearl and Pimpernel came with them, but they wanted to go to Bywater, and left a while ago. They delivered this note from Paladin." Frodo handed Bilbo the Tooks' acceptance note.

Bilbo read over it, and nodded. He called out again. "Hullo, Peregrin! Pervinca! Sorry I cannot come out and speak to you in person. _Very_ busy."

Two voices called back in reply. "Hullo, Bilbo!"

A smile played on Bilbo's lips. He really was fond of Paladin Took's children. The youngest two especially. Pervinca reminded Bilbo of his mother. "Oh, well. I must get back to work. Entertain our guests for me, will you, Frodo?"

"Of course, Bilbo." Frodo left, and carefully closed the study door. He found, as he returned to the kitchen, that Sam had not gone there at all. He had stayed in the hallway, listening to Frodo and Bilbo's conversation.

"Oh, thank you, Mister Frodo," Sam said, in a very pleased whisper.

Frodo grinned. "Just don't be late tomorrow."

"Oh, I won't be, don't you worry about that."

"You should probably get to work, but first…you haven't met any of Pippin's sisters, have you Sam?"

Sam shook his head. "No, sir. I didn't know Master Pippin had sisters."

"He has three older sisters. You missed Pearl and Pimpernel, but Pervinca is still here. And to tell the truth, Pervinca is probably the best one to meet."

Frodo and Sam walked to the kitchen together. They found Pippin hunting through all of the cupboards, searching for something to eat. As soon as he noticed them, he turned around, and tried to look innocent. "I…uh…wasn't doing anything! Honest!"

Pervinca giggled, and turned to look at Frodo. When she saw his companion, her giggle caught in her throat. The hobbit with Frodo was obviously from a poorer family, but Pervinca had never been one to judge hobbits by their family status. He was slightly chubby, but not grossly fat like some of the hobbits she knew. But the thing that she noticed above all, was the devotion in his eyes. Here was a hobbit who would do anything for his master, or those he loved.

As Pervinca looked at him, Sam was regarding her with just as much interest. She was young, but at the same time, she looked like she had seen a lot. _Probably has, being a Took and all._ Sam was too young and inexperienced to judge true beauty (the only hobbitess he really knew that well was young Rosie Cotton), but he was sure that Pervinca was very fair. Her skin was soft and flawless (as far as Sam could tell), since she never had to do work for herself. He pale brown curls shone in the sunlight that drifted through the kitchen window. No doubt, Pervinca had the most luxurious baths. Sam blushed from ear to ear. He felt a fool. _Samwise Gamgee, you have no right to look on this young lass like this, _he thought to himself. _She's a Took. You're beneath her. You don't have a chance._

Sam mumbled something that sounded like a greeting or introduction, then excused himself. He had a lot of work to do, he said.


	5. A Rose for Pervinca

4: A Rose for Pervinca

Sam spent the whole day trying not to think about Pervinca. It, of course, had the completely opposite effect. He found it impossible to think about anything else. He told himself all the reasons why he should not be thinking about her. The best reasons were probably: "We are both too young" and "She's a Took". The worst were, no doubt, "Rosie will be jealous" and "Tom and Jolly will make fun of me."

As he was thinking about this, the three previously mentioned hobbits came walking past the garden.

"Hullo, Sam," Tom Cotton greeted. "Having fun in the garden?"

"Morning, Tom, Rosie, Jolly," Sam replied. "It's a lovely morning, isn't it?"

"How long until the party?" asked Rose, shyly. She was a young hobbitess, and, like Pervinca she was becoming curious, about herself, and about male hobbits. Since Sam was the only male hobbit she really knew, apart from her brothers, she had started to fancy him, something which Sam was well aware of.

Sam counted the days on his fingers. "…three…four…five days. You mean you haven't been marking the days down on your calender?"

Rose had, in fact, been doing just that. She had asked Sam for the simple reason that she wanted him to talk to her. Now that he had broken the ice, perhaps she could find the courage to ask him to take her.

"Um…Sam…have you…I mean…do you…have someone that you'd like to go with you?"

Tom and Jolly snickered. Sam was placed in an awful situation. If he told Rosie that he'd take her to the party, Tom and Jolly would never let him live it down. If he turned her down, it would break her heart…and Tom and Jolly would break Sam's legs.

Sam sighed. "Well, Rosie, there's no one yet, but I think that I will wait until the party to find out."

Rosie beamed, and started skipping down the lane to her home. Tom and Jolly followed. As they passed Sam, Tom winked, indicating how impressed he was at the way Sam had saved himself from a terrible mess. Sam was not as slow as he allowed everyone to believe he was.

*   *   *   *   *   *

Pippin noticed that Pervinca was unusually quiet for the rest of their time at Bag End. He was disappointed, since he had secretly hoped that Pervinca would join himself and Merry in their plan to cause trouble. In the past, Pervinca had joined forces with her brother and cousin on several occasions, mostly to annoy and upset her older sisters. But recently, she had stopped showing any interest in Merry and Pippin's plans. Pippin was starting to realise that his favourite sister was growing up. He just hoped she did not become anything like Pearl or Pimpernel.

Pearl and Pimpernel returned to Bag End in the early afternoon to pick up their younger siblings. Pippin and Pervinca were reluctant to leave, but knew they had to.

"Do not worry," said Frodo. "You will be back here in five days for the party anyway!"

Pimpernel had made it obvious that she and Pearl had purchased presents for Frodo and Bilbo during the day by hiding several packages behind her. She viciously defended them when Pippin snuck behind her to take a peak.

Rubbing the hand that Pimpernel had slapped, Pippin said goodbye to Frodo. He made a mental note that Pimpernel should be the victim of another prank. She was always good for that.

As they left Bag End, the Tooks passed the garden, where Sam was feverously working. Pervinca smiled at him, cheeks flushing. 

"Leaving are you, Mister Pippin?" Sam greeted, not noticing the three Took hobbitesses. 

"Yes, but we will be back in five days!" Pippin proudly told Sam. From behind him, Pearl cleared her throat, indicating her presence. Pippin promptly realised that he should introduce his older sisters. "Oh, Sam, have you met my other sisters? This is Pearl and Pimpernel."

"Good day to you, young misses." Sam bowed politely. Pearl and Pimpernel curtsied in reply.

"We would like to stay and talk, Master Sam," said Pearl, "but it is getting late, and we must be home before dark."

"Of course. A pleasure meeting you all. I hope that I will see you at Mister Bilbo and Mister Frodo's party." Sam plucked three roses from the nearest rose bush. He handed one each to the three Took girls. "And please accept this gift - beautiful roses, for three beautiful lasses."

Pearl and Pimpernel expressed their thanks, but Pervinca was speechless. She blushed a brilliant red the same colour as the rose, and managed a small smile. Both of her older sisters noticed this, and smirked to each other.

The Tooks once again said farewell to Sam, and began the long walk home.

*   *   *   *   *   *

Merry and his family were staying with Pippin's family until the party, so the minute the Took children arrived home, and had something to eat, Merry pulled Pippin aside to ask him about Frodo.

"So how is the old lad?" Merry asked.

"Old? He's only turning thirty-three!" Pippin laughed. "But, he is well. We did not see Bilbo – he was locked up in his study."

"No surprise there," Merry scoffed. "Old Bilbo is a very odd fellow." Despite Pippin's pleas, Merry would not further explain what he meant. He changed the subject. "Have you convinced Pervinca to join in with our little fun?"

Pippin shook his head. "I have not asked her. But I do not think she will want to. She was acting very peculiar today."

Merry rolled her eyes. "She must be coming to _'that'_ age."

"What age?"

"All hobbitesses come to an age when they stop being fun, and become very boring. All they worry about is finding a husband."

Pippin's eyes widened in horror. "You do not think that Pervinca is going to become like Pearl and Pimpernel?"

"I do hope not, cousin. But speaking of Pervinca, where is she?"

"In her room?" Pippin suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

He was, in fact, correct. Pervinca was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. In her hand, she held Sam's gift, slowly twirling the fragile stem between her fingers. The fragrance had spread through the room. Pervinca could not stop thinking about Sam. She began to wonder if he had thought about her.

She sighed. _I doubt it. He did seem older than me…and he probably thinks that I am just a boring girl from a rich family._

"Pervinca, dear, we need to talk," a voice came from the doorway. Pervinca looked up to see her two older sisters smiling at her in a not very pleasant manner. The entered the room together, shutting the door tightly behind them. They sat down on either side of their youngest sister.

"What do you want?" Pervinca asked, suspiciously. 

"I am hurt, sister, that you would think so low of us," Pearl cried, in a mock-upset voice. "We simply want to have a little chat with our dear sister."

"Precisely right, Pearl," Pimpernel chimed with a grin. "We could not help noticing today…"

"…that you seemed rather…interested in Bilbo Baggins' gardener," Pearl finished off.

"And we were simply worried about this interest." Pimpernel placed a hand on Pervinca's shoulder. "You are a Took, Pervinca. We Tooks are a rich and respectable family. Do you know what the family would think of you if you were to marry a common _gardener_?"

"You are both fools," Pervinca snapped. "Why do you think that I want to marry Sam? What put that idea into your twisted minds?"

Pearl scowled at her sister, and grabbed her by the hair. "How dare you! And besides, you have just answered your own question. _Sam_?"

Pervinca flushed. Her sister had her there. She should not have used his first name. "Leave, now. What I do with my life is none of your business. Besides, I do not wish to _marry_ Sam. Unlike the two of you, I realise there is more to life than simply finding a husband! Good evening to you!"

Pervinca ushered her sisters to the door, and slammed it shut behind them. She was furious with her sisters – how dare they interfere with her life like that! And they had made her even more confused. Did she really want to marry Sam? And what would happen if she did? Would her family disown her?

She picked up the rose, which had fallen to the floor. "Oh, Sam. What are we going to do?"__


	6. A Brother's Love

5: A Brother's Love

The next day, Pippin and Merry were searching for Pervinca. The tailors had arrived with their party clothes, and Eglantine wanted her children to try them on at once. The cousins finally found Pervinca in the place they _should_ have looked first – her bedroom. One look at her told them that she had been crying.

"Pervinca, what's wrong?" Pippin asked, rushing to his favourite sister's side.

Sensing that he would not really be wanted, Merry excused himself. "I shall tell Aunt Eglantine that you will be a moment."

Pippin nodded in thanks, and placed a small arm around Pervinca. "I am here, Pervinca. You can tell me what is wrong."

She managed a laugh. "Do not be silly, Pippin! You are my _younger_ brother, remember!"

He smiled, but remained serious aside from this. "I may be younger, but I still care for you. I will do anything that I can to stop you from feeling upset. But please, tell me what is wrong!"

Pervinca shook her head. "You would not understand. Not only are you too young, but you are a boy."

"Who is he? I shall tear his eyes out!"

"No, Peregrin!" Pervinca had to smile at her brother's reaction. "There is no need to do that. No one has done anything to me."

"Then why have you been crying?"

Pervinca looked at her feet. "Well…do you promise not to tell anyone?" Pippin nodded solemnly. "That means Meriadoc, too." The young hobbit rolled his eyes, but nodded again. Pervinca took a deep breath. "You probably did not notice yesterday, but I showed…how did Pearl put it…an interest in Bilbo's gardener."

"Sam? He's a fine fellow," Pippin stated, not understanding his sister's meaning. He snickered. "Why, old Sam used to help Frodo and Merry look after me when I was much younger."

Pervinca sighed angrily. "I knew you would not understand. I showed _an interest_ in him! Did you not see me blush?"

"You have taken a fancy to Sam?" Pippin grinned broadly. "Oh, jolly good! I was afraid that you were turning into Pearl or Pimpernel! The hobbits they seem to fancy are always frightfully dull. But Sam…he's a bundle of fun!"

"It is not good at all, Pippin," Pervinca said, sadly. "I am a Took, and he is a Gamgee…a common gardener."

"Why does that matter?" Pippin asked, confused.

"When you are older, you will understand. Rich families do not marry with poorer families. I know that it seems awfully stupid, but if Sam and I were to marry – which, mind you, I am not saying that we are. Why, I only met him yesterday! But if we _were_ to marry, Mother at least would never speak to me again. And she would make it difficult for you and Father to."

"I think that you should be able to marry whoever you want. But since you already said that you are not yet thinking about marriage, I do not see what the problem is! Mother and Father do not mind me being friends with Sam at all – it should be no different for you. And do not worry about what Pearl and Pimpernel say." Grinning at her shocked face, he added: "Of course I guessed that they had something to do with you being upset. Would you like me to put something nasty in their beds again?"

Pervinca smiled broadly and laughed. She threw her arms around Pippin. "Oh, Peregrin, what would I ever do without you? I am the luckiest hobbitess in the whole Shire to have a brother like you, no matter what anyone else says! Don't ever change."

"Don't you change either, Pervinca. You _are_ my favourite sister, after all."

*   *   *   *   *   *

The clothes that the tailors had made fit the Took children beautifully. Esmeralda even made Merry put his party clothes on too, so that they could admire the children as a group. 

"Oh, Pearl, Pimpernel – you look beautiful," Eglantine complimented her two eldest daughters. "And there will be so many handsome hobbits at the party. We may have a wedding or two within the next year!"

"Pervinca, you are looking lovely too," Paladin added. He would never actually admit it, but Pervinca was his favourite daughter. She was much more Tookish than her sisters; and not as silly. "You might get a little attention at the party, too."

"Oh, Pervinca has already started to get attention…yesterday," said Pimpernel, cruelly. 

"No, Pimpernel," Pearl corrected, just as cruelly. "Remember, it was Pervinca who was _giving_ attention." She smirked at the now blushing Pervinca.

Eglantine turned to Pippin. "Is this true, Peregrin? Has my dear little Pervinca found potential husband without any help at all?"

Pippin just shook his head. Lying to his mother was one of the easiest things for him to do. "No, Mother. I do not know what Pearl and Pimpernel are talking about at all. We stayed at Bag End all day, while they went shopping…"

"Oh, then the girls must be talking about Frodo Baggins! He _is_ such a lovely young fellow. Do you have a fancy for Frodo, Pervinca?"

Pervinca hoped that she would sound as convincing as Pippin. "No, Mother. Pearl and Pimpernel must have been mistaken. Frodo is simply a good friend."

"Why, you rotten little liar!" Pearl screeched. "Mother, we did not mean Frodo at all…"

"Enough, Pearl," Paladin interrupted. "I will not have such name-calling. To your room at once!"

"But, Father…!"

"Now!"

Pearl stormed off in a huff towards her bedroom. Pimpernel glanced around the room, glared at Pervinca, then followed Pearl.

"I am sorry," Paladin apologised to Saradoc and Esmeralda. "I do not know what has gotten into them."

"They're girls!" Pippin concluded. He noticed Pervinca glaring at him, so added: "I _am_ glad that Pervinca does not act like them!"

"So am I, Peregrin." 

"And aren't you glad, Father, that you only have me?" Merry piped.

Saradoc grinned. "As always, Meriadoc, you have come to the point immediately."


	7. Sam's Confession

6: Sam's Confession

Sam had also tried on his party clothes – but unlike the Tooks, he was not particularly pleased with his. Since he came from a poorer family, he did not have clothes specially made for every important event that he was invited to. Instead, he, and all his family, had one set of clothing reserved for special occasions. As Sam looked at his outfit, he did not think that it was special enough.

"Oh, Miss Pervinca won't look at me twice if I look like this!" he groaned to himself. "I'll look like I've been gardening all day after walking across the Shire, and she'll look…she'll look beautiful. No doubt she has silks and all lovely clothes like that!" With a defeated sigh, Sam changed back into his regular clothes.

"Sam? Sam? Where are you?" a small voice called. The face of Marigold Gamgee, Sam's youngest sister, appeared in the doorway of the room he shared with his brother Halfred. "There you are. What are you doing?"

"Hullo, Marigold?" Sam forced a smile. "Come in, come in. I was just trying out my party clothes."

Marigold smiled broadly. "I cannot wait!" She blushed slightly. "The Cottons are invited to the party too, aren't they?"

"Yes, of course they are." Sam was quite aware that his younger sister had a fancy for Tolman Cotton, or Tom as he was usually known as. In fact, it was much like the fancy young Rose held for him. "And if you're lucky, Tom might even ask you for a dance."

"Oh, Sam, do you think so?" Marigold blushed, then said: "I mean, I don't know what you're talking about! By the way, I was looking for you. Mister Frodo came by earlier and said Mister Bilbo wants you to finish trimming the hedge at Bag End."

"Of course, I completely forgot, what with me trying on my clothes and all." Sam wanted to kick himself. He had always been so good when it came to the garden at Bag End, but since meeting Pervinca, he had been neglecting his duties far too much. "Oh, I will be in a spot of trouble!" He ran passed his sister and all the way to Bag End.  

Bilbo and Frodo were sitting outside with a large figure Sam immediately recognised as Gandalf the wizard. He must have arrived that morning.

"It's about time you showed up, Master Gamgee," Bilbo scolded, though he seemed to be in a much better mood than in previous days. "My garden can't trim itself, you know."

Sam bowed his head. "Sorry, Mister Bilbo. I was caught up trying on my party clothes and all."

"Trying on your party clothes? I thought it was only lasses who did that!"

"Not at all Bilbo," Frodo said, with a grin. "I've tried mine on and I caught you doing the same thing just last night."

"Well, you have me there, Frodo-lad," Bilbo admitted. "Off to work with you, Master Gamgee. The garden has waited long enough."

Sam nodded and ran off to collect his gardening tools. It did not escape Frodo's notice that something seemed to be troubling Sam. Something other than being on Bilbo's bad side. He excused himself from Gandalf and Bilbo's company and followed Sam. When he found the young gardener, Sam seemed lost in thought, absent-mindedly trimming the rose bush.

"Something bothering you, Sam?" Frodo asked, startling poor Sam.

"Mister Frodo!" Sam cried. "No, not at all. What would make you think that?"

"Well, firstly, you have that rake upside-down."

Sam was quick to fix his mistake, but said nothing.

"Sam, what's wrong? You've been acting strangely ever since yesterday morning, when Pippin and Pervinca were here…"

Sam blushed and said in a voice harsher than he meant to be, "But that had naught to do with anything!"

Frodo smiled knowingly. "My dear, Sam. You've developed a bit of a fancy for my cousin, haven't you? I can't say that I blame you. Pervinca is a very beautiful young lass." Sam remained silent, so Frodo continued. "I suppose I understand why you've been acting so. It must be difficult; she is a Took after all."

"Yes, and look at me," Sam said quietly and sadly. "I'm just a gardener. I have nothing to offer her. Not to mention the fact that I already have someone who's been lined up to marry me someday."

"Rosie's a pretty lass too. Poor Sam; you've captured too many hearts." Frodo placed his hand on Sam's shoulder and hoped that his words would comfort the very confused hobbit. "I know that there's a good mind in that head of yours, despite what others may say. I know you'll know what do to when the time comes."

Sam was about to complain that Frodo's words did not exactly help his situation, but he then realised that they had. Sam felt like a huge weight had been lifted. He no longer had to hold it all secret, and Frodo had not only listened to him, he had offered his support. Sam smiled. "Thank you, Mister Frodo."

"Not a problem, my dear Sam. You had best get back to the gardening, and hope that Bilbo doesn't catch you daydreaming about Miss Pervinca." Frodo laughed as Sam blushed furiously. 

But once Frodo had left, Sam smiled to himself. He was lucky to have a master that cared for him so much.

* * * * * * 

Just a few days before the party, Pippin had discovered that Merry was going to stay the night after the party at Bag End. Apparently Bilbo had suggested it, believing that Frodo would need some assistance the day after. Pippin, being young, did not think it strange that Bilbo had not mentioned what he himself would be doing the day after.

Pippin complained bitterly at how unfair the whole situation was. His mother's argument that he was too young was only met by more whining. "I've grown up now!" Pippin declared.

Finally, Eglantine had no choice but to give in to her young son. She told him that they would ask Bilbo at the party, and that if it was fine with Bilbo, he could spend the night at Bag End. Pippin then promptly demanded that Pervinca also be allowed, since her sisters had been so horrid to her lately. Eglantine gave in without a fight, as she did not have the energy to deal with yet another argument with her son.

"You are a right little brat, Peregrin," Pervinca stated after the argument had been sorted out.

Pippin grinned. "That I am. But I learnt from the best." And he looked a Merry.

Merry smiled. "Did it at any time occur to you that maybe I didn't want you staying at Bag End? I'll remind you that Frodo used to live at Brandy Hall with me. Like a brother he was."

"So, like you are to me?" 

"That's right."

"No it did not occur to me at all."

Merry could not help laughing as he ruffled little Pippin's hair. "You will be the death of me one day, Peregrin. I swear it."

"I hope that's not true," Pippin said, quite solemnly for a small child. "For I don't know what I'd ever do without you."

* * * * * * 

Translators note: In the Red Book, the Gamgees and the Cottons are not actually included in the list of guests at Bilbo and Frodo's party. But I'm not sure if this list refers only to those who were part of the 144 present for the speech. I think it would make sense that the Gamgees, at least, would be invited, since they are close neighbours and almost friends to both Frodo and Bilbo. And it would hardly be fair that Sam, who managed to spread so many rumours about the party, was not invited. Besides, the Gaffer states in his conversation with Sandyman and others that "_everyone's _invited".


	8. Controlling an Excited Took

7: Controlling an Excited Took

With the party coming closer, it became more and more difficult for young Peregrin to control his excitement. On the 21st of September, the day before the party, he would not sit down or be hushed. 

"Can't we leave _today_?" he begged his father.

"What would we do when we arrived, Peregrin?" Paladin replied. "I am sure Bilbo has enough on his plate today without having you running around Bag End. We are leaving first thing tomorrow morning."

Pippin grumbled to himself: "I doubt that will happen. Pearl and Pimpernel will never be ready in time. Girls are so slow."

It was Merry who earned the job of looking over his overly excited cousin, since all of the adults were busy preparing the transportation and everything else. Pearl and Pimpernel had promptly refused to watch their baby brother, but Pervinca offered to lend Merry a helping hand. Merry accepted, but only because Pippin had told him that Pervinca knew about the pranks they had planned for the party.

And so Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin and Pervinca Took spent the day before Bilbo Baggins' famous party by the side of a pond. Pervinca had scored the role of lookout (since Merry doubted she wanted to get her clothes all wet and dirty). She was to call out if she saw _anyone_ approaching, especially if it was Pimpernel. Hidden neatly in a bush were several jars, containing frogs, lizards and worms, and beside that, a small bag of rocks. Merry and Pippin had had a quite productive morning, but they still felt they could use a few more frogs.

"There's one!" Pippin cried, pouncing after a small green and brown frog. He clasped his hands around it, but it was slippery and managed to jump out. Pippin grabbed at it several more times, each time missing, before he fell face first into the pond. Shaking his head free of muddy water, he cried to Merry: "Catch it!"

Merry ran after the frog, but tripped on a submerged branch and also ended up face first in the pond. Hearing the ruckus, Pervinca left her post to see what was going on. The minute she was in site, both her brother and cousin screeched at her: "Grab it, before it gets away!"

It took her a moment to realise that they were talking about a rather terrified frog, which had come to rest just inches away from her feet. In a lightening fast movement, Pervinca scooped the frog up in her hands and found a spare jar to store it in. Pippin and Merry grinned as they emerged from the pond.

"Fantastic job, Cousin Pervinca," said Merry, patting Pervinca on the back with his very muddy hand.

"Merry!" she cried. "Don't touch me! You're all dirty!"

Merry grinned. "What was that, Pervinca? You want to go for a swim in the pond? Well, come on, Pip, let's help her out!"

Pervinca screamed and ran from the two young hobbits, but she laughed as she did. Leaving the frogs in their hiding spot, Merry and Pippin chased Pervinca halfway around Tuckborough. Though she was having fun, Pervinca knew they would all be in BIG trouble when they returned home.

* * * * * *

True to Pervinca's prediction, Eglantine was furious (though this was hardly an uncommon event when she had a son like Pippin), and even Esmeralda gave Merry a good scolding. She was usually quite forgiving to her son and only child. Pervinca was not immune to the screaming, for Eglantine thought she should have kept a better watch on "these two rascals".

Luckily for all of them, Merry was an incredible liar, something that he had taught to both his younger cousins. Pervinca did not know how he managed to keep a straight face as he lied through his teeth. "We're awfully sorry, Mother, Aunt Eglantine. I'm afraid we were having a bit of a game, which got out of hand. Pippin and I were chasing Pervinca – I thought it would be a good idea for Pippin to use up some of his excess energy – but we tripped and ended up in the pond. We shall clean up at once."

Esmeralda looked at her son sceptically, but accepted the excuse none-the-less. "Off you go then."

The children were all sent to bed rather early that night, so that they would "wake up bright and fresh" the next day. As Pervinca readied herself for bed, she could hear Merry and Pippin chatting happily, and she wondered how much sleep they would end up having. A soft knock on her door captured her attention.

"Pervinca, may I come in?" It was Paladin's voice.

"Of course, Father," she replied, as she finished combing her hair.

Paladin opened the door and smiled fondly at his youngest daughter. She sat on her bed and motioned for him to join her. "Sit down, Father."

He nodded and sat next to her. "I wanted to talk to you, Pervinca."

A look of horror showed clearly in Pervinca's eyes. There was something in the tone of his voice.

"I spoke to Pearl and Pimpernel today, to find out what they had been talking about the other day. While you children were trying on your party clothes." Paladin sighed. "It took me a while, but I finally managed to get them to talk. Is it true that you showed a fancy in Master Samwise, Frodo's gardener?"

"Yes," Pervinca replied, in a scarce whisper. "They confronted me about it…"

"Now I understand why you have seemed so distant these past few days. What did they say to you?"

"That because I was from a rich family, I could never marry a common gardener. And if I did, you would all disown me." That was not completely true, but it was how Pearl and Pimpernel had made Pervinca feel.

"I would never allow that to happen, my sweet, no matter what happened," Paladin soothed, softly. "But I do not know what your mother would think."

"But I don't think I want to marry Sam! I was just…curious…"

"Curious? Of course you are, Pervinca. It's hardly surprising when you have two older sisters." He lowered his voice. "Your Aunt Esmeralda was much like that when she was your age. Did Master Samwise return this curiosity?"

"I…I don't know."

Paladin nodded, but smiled. "I am glad to hear that you do not wish to marry Sam. As fine a fellow as he is, I do think that he would eventually break your heart. He is betrothed after all."

"Betrothed?" Pervinca repeated. No one had told her that.

"As far as I know – from what Cousin Bilbo has told me – Samwise has been lined up to marry young Rosie Cotton since he was a small child. Her family is quite close to his, and it was decided when Rose was born, I believe." Paladin stroked his daughter's hair as this information sunk in. "But though I say that, I see no reason why you should not explore your curiosity, especially if Sam shares it. Deep friendships can often be formed from failed romances."

Pervinca smiled and embraced her father. "Thank you, thank you so much."

"Anytime, my sweet."

She gave her father a strange look. "You haven't lined someone up for me to marry someday, have you?"

Paladin laughed. "No, child, there is no need to fear that. Though betrothals are common in our family, your mother and I decided that you children should follow your own hearts. Though I will not hide it from you, Adelard Took has asked about you on many occasions. His youngest son, Everard, is close in age to you. And then of corse, there is young Merimas Brandybuck, and…"

"Father, stop!" Pervinca giggled, before her father could rattle off another twenty potential suitors. She hugged him again.

Placing a soft kiss on the top of her head, Paladin whispered, "To sleep now, Pervinca. We have a big day tomorrow."__


	9. The Party and What Happened

8: The Party and What Happened

It had finally arrived: September 22, Bilbo and Frodo's birthday. Pippin had been excited the day before, but now he was ecstatic. He woke well before the sun had risen and made so much noise doing so that Merry, who was sharing Pippin's room, and Pervinca, whose room was next to Pippin's, were also woken. Once he was certain that his sister and cousin would not be tempted to return to bed, Pippin proceeded to wake the rest of the Smials. 

There were a great many annoyed hobbits by the time the sun rose. Paladin Took was quick to scold his son. 

A line of carriages waited outside the Smials and the Tooks filed into them. Pervinca and Pippin were to ride with Meriadoc, Saradoc and Esmeralda, much to Pippin's joy. He knelt on his seat and looked out.

"Sit down, please, Peregrin, dear," Esmeralda asked in a quiet voice. Pervinca noticed that Pippin obeyed his aunt's request much quicker than he would have if it had been his mother.

The trip from Tuckborough to Hobbiton was a good hour or so, but Pippin was surprisingly well behaved. On several occasions he knelt on his seat once more and peered out of the carriage to see the carriage that his parents and other sisters were travelling in. Merry promptly made him sit back down every time.

Esmeralda seemed impressed by the maturity Merry was displaying, but really, Merry just wanted Pippin to sit down because he had some of the frog jars in his pockets. Merry was worried that if Pippin continued to jump around, he would drop one and they would be caught out.

The Tooks (and Brandybucks) arrived just before lunch. The first stop before Bag End was _The Green Dragon_, where most if the guests were going to stay. 

Pippin grew very impatient. It seemed to be taking far too long for his family to check into the Inn. He could hear the noise of the party and was anxious to be a part of the excitement.

"Patience, Peregrin," Paladin laughed, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "We shall be there soon enough. And I am sure the _real_ fun will wait for you."

Paladin suspected that Merry and Pippin had some mischief planned. The cousins seemed to forget that their parents had once been young too. In his youth, Paladin had had quite a reputation for being a nuisance, and Saradoc had been the terror of Brandy Hall.

It also had not escaped Paladin's attention that both Pippin and Merry's pockets seemed to bulge a little, and they made a soft clinking sound when they moved.

Finally, the Tooks had finished checking into the Inn and they could leave for Bag End. It was close enough for Pippin to run and not have to wait for the carriages. Merry and Pervinca ran after him, but they only just arrived before the carriages.

"Uncle Bilbo!" Pippin greeted the much older hobbit with a big hug. 

"Hullo, Peregrin," Bilbo returned. "My, haven't you grown. I'll wager you'll be a monster by the time you're Frodo's age. Welcome to my little party." He handed Pippin a small wooden dragon. It was green, with detailed scales painted. Pippin's eyes grew wide. When he pulled the dragon's tail, its head reared up and its mouth opened. It was the greatest toy Pippin had ever seen.

Merry and Pervinca were not forgotten. Bilbo gave Merry a beautiful pipe, but was very quick to say, "You won't be able to use it for a few years yet, my lad," when he saw Esmeralda giving him a disapproving glare.

Pervinca received a pretty bracelet, gold set with diamonds. Pimpernel and Pearl were given identical bracelets. Bilbo had especially saved the jewels for the daughters of one of his favourite cousins.

After thanking Bilbo for his kindness, the children were ushered into the Party Field, so that others could receive _their_ presents. Pippin was engrossed by his present, but Merry had smelt the delicious aromas as soon as they had came close to Bag End.

"I'm starving," he stated. "Let's get something to eat."

"Half a moment!" Pippin complained. "Can we hide these jars somewhere? I'm not too fond of the idea of walking around with them in my pockets the whole day!"

Merry thought for a moment. "Fine, we shall store them in the hedge. I'll keep the chisel with me, though."

Merry had found a small chisel and hammer, which he planned on using to make a hole in the ale kegs. When he saw the kegs, he realised that he would not be able to fit beneath them. Pippin or Pervinca would have to do it, but as he turned to tell them this, he saw that Pervinca had gone.

"Where's Pervinca?" he asked Pippin. But Pippin just shrugged. His new toy was far too exciting for him to have noticed that his sister had abandoned them the minute they had entered the field.

"I wonder where she went to," Merry muttered, but it was to himself.

* * * * * *

Pervinca had not particularly felt like watching over her mischievous brother and cousin. She decided to wander around the field to find anyone that she might know. Paladin called her over to inform her that he had asked Bilbo if his youngest children could stay the night at Bag End. Bilbo had seen no problem at all. Pervinca assured her father she would tell Pippin when she saw him and continued on her way.

"Hullo, Pervinca," a voice greeted. 

Pervinca turned to see Frodo Baggins smiling warmly at her. "Oh, Frodo! You startled me. Happy birthday!"

"Thank you."

"I think Pearl and Pimpernel have a present for you. I know it's more traditional to _give_ presents on your birthday, but this is such a special age; we thought you deserved a little something. It's a shame I don't where they are."

"I am sure they will find me eventually. Would you like something to drink?"

Pervinca nodded and followed Frodo to where tables had been set up to imitate the bar of an Inn. Frodo ordered ale for himself and a glass of raspberry wine for his companion, since he knew she did not like ale.

"I was talking to my gardener, Sam, just the other day. Do you remember him?" said Frodo as they sipped on their drinks. Pervinca choked on her drink and blushed a deep red. Frodo looked at her, surprised. "Pervinca…"

"I think I should find Peregrin," Pervinca lamely excused. "Thank you for the drink." She stood up and started to walk away, but Frodo followed and called after her.

"Pervinca, please stop!" 

Pervinca came to a halt and looked at her cousin. Her cheeks were still brightly flushed. "Yes, Frodo?"

He placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "My dear Cousin Pervinca. And here I was thinking Sam was a lost cause having a fancy for you!"

"I don't know what you mean…" Pervinca sniffed, but then Frodo's words sank in. "Sam…Sam has a fancy for _me_?"

"He does indeed and he's in a bit of a spot because of it. I'd advise you to avoid Rose Cotton at all cost if she ever finds out. And let's not even start on your admirers…" Pervinca noticed that Frodo had not mentioned the greatest barrier, their differing classes, but she was sure that he was quite aware of it.

"He just seems like such a sweet hobbit," Pervinca whispered. "He's so dedicated to you, and to Bilbo. That's what I admire about him the most. I suppose I just wish I had someone that dedicated to me…"

Frodo lightly squeezed her shoulder. "You do. In fact, there are many who are that dedicated to you, and I'm sure there will be many more to come. But if you'd like to try and earn the dedication of a certain gardener, I can tell you that he's sitting near the bandstand."

Pervinca grinned at Frodo. She gave him a quick hug in thanks before she ran off, clearly in the direction of the bandstand.


	10. A Dance to Remember

9: A Dance to Remember

Sam sat with Tom and Jolly Cotton close to the bandstand and dancing area. Much to their displeasure, they had been asked to keep an eye on the youngest Cotton, Nibs. Nibs was close to Pippin's age, and, though not quite as much of a handful, he was not the most desirable of company for the three older hobbits.

"You should'na be drinkin' all that ale, Jolly," he declared, feeling that if he was not old enough to drink ale, than neither was his brother. "I'll tell Dad, I will."

"Shut your mouth, Nibs," Jolly returned angrily. As if to prove his point, he took a large swig from his mug.

Sam quickly took the mug from Jolly. "Now, now, that'll do. I certainly don't want to be explaining to Mrs. Cotton why you can't walk in a straight line."

"Sam's right, Jolly," said Tom. "When I said you could have some ale, I only meant a little. And you've had your fair share by now." Jolly scowled, but did not protest. Nibs just smiled smugly.

With that settled, Tom returned to what he had been doing – scanning the party for lasses. His eyes fell upon his sister and Marigold, who were standing near by, whispering and giggling to one another. Sam saw this and grinned.

"You know, my Marigold has quite a fancy for you, Tom," he stated. 

"And my Rosie for you," was Tom's reply. Sam flushed, but said nothing. Tom looked at him. "I'm sure she's just waiting for you to ask her for a dance…"

"Maybe later," Sam said abruptly, looking into his mug.

Jolly smiled a little and Nibs snickered, but Tom looked at his friend in concern. He leant in close and whispered, "Is something wrong, Sam? Only last month you were telling me how much you wanted to dance with Rosie at this party? Has something changed?"

"No, nothing's wrong. Nothing at all…" Sam trailed off. He had just caught a glimpse of the face he had secretly hoped to see. _What's she doing over here? Shouldn't she be in that special pavilion?_ His face flushed even more. Tom followed Sam's line of sight.

"Now she's a pretty one," he whistled, quietly. "Do you know her? That's a mighty fine dress she has on. Must be one of them rich folk."

"Her name is Pervinca Took. She's Mister Frodo's cousin, Mister Pippin's older sister." Sam didn't need to explain any further. The name _Took_ meant "too good for either of us". Tom now understood Sam's strange behaviour.

Pervinca saw Sam and smiled. She came over to him, something which Rose noticed. Jealously flared up in the young lass, and she grabbed Marigold by the hand and dragged her over to the merry group.

"G-good evening Sam," Pervinca stammered, as she gave a clumsy curtsy. 

"Hullo, Miss Pervinca. How lovely to see you here," Sam replied, no less nervous, especially since he had seen Marigold and Rose approaching from the corner of his eye. "Miss Pervinca, I'd like to introduce you to my friends. This is Tolman, Wilcome and Carl Cotton, or Tom, Jolly and Nibs as they're more often known."

"Aren't you going to introduce _us_, Sam?" Rosie asked, icily. 

"Oh, Rosie! I didn't realise you were there. Miss Pervinca, this is Rosie Cotton and my sister Marigold."

"I am very pleased to meet you," Pervinca said, politely. She had been taught proper manners and etiquette since she was a small child.

Rose, obviously, had not. "What kind of a name is 'Pervinca'?"

"Rose Cotton!" Tom scolded. "Watch your tongue! This is Miss Pervinca Took, cousin of our good host. Show her the proper respect."

Rosie was silenced for a moment. She had guessed that Pervinca was from one of the richer families from her beautiful gown, but one of the Tooks? Rosie felt utterly ashamed and defeated. How could she compete for Sam's affections against one of the richest girls in the Shire? She murmured some form of apology before running off.

"Rose, Rose come back!" Jolly called after his twin sister. He looked at his brothers. "We'd best go after her."

Tom nodded, sensing that Sam probably needed some time alone with his Tookish friend. Much to Marigold's delight, he took her hand and led her away. Sam looked at Pervinca, sheepishly. "You'll have to excuse young Rosie. She likes me, you might say, and well, I suppose she was a little jealous seeing me talking to you, and all…"

"It's all right, Sam," Pervinca said, with a smile. "Frodo spoke to me and warned me about the fury of Rose Cotton."

"Mister Frodo…spoke…and…and did Mister Frodo say anything else, if you don't mind me asking?"

Pervinca looked at her feet. "He said that you were in a 'bit of a spot' because of me. I am sorry if I have caused you trouble."

"There's no need to be sorry at all, Miss Pervinca! I can't be blaming you for anything." Sam took Pervinca's hand and, not knowing what else to do, kissed it. "Miss Pervinca Took, would you allow me this dance?"

"Of course, Master Gamgee," Pervinca replied. She curtsied to him again, but this time she was far more graceful. 

Sam led her to the middle of the dancing area. He knew that they must have looked like a very odd pair; Pervinca with her beautiful pale green gown, and he with his well worn best pair of breaches. But for the moment, he didn't care. He lost himself in Pervinca's smile and glittering green eyes, and for a brief time, he felt as if they were the only two beings in the entire world. No one else existed.

From the edge of the dance area, three hobbits looked on. Pearl and Pimpernel had found Frodo and given him the presents they had bought. When they had asked if he had seen either of their younger siblings he had led them to the bandstand. 

"I have not seen Pervinca so happy in a long time," Pearl said. She felt ashamed of her earlier behaviour, especially since their father had given she and Pimpernel a stern talking to. 

"We should not have been so horrid to her," Pimpernel sighed. She looked at Frodo. "But we simply trying to look out for her. I know that Sam is lovely and very loyal, but he cannot provide for our sister."

"Did it ever occur to either of you that her intents were never marriage?" Frodo asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…no…"

"She has two older sisters, who have countless amounts of suitors. It's hardly surprising at all that she would start to find an interest in lads. It just so happens that Sam was the first she felt a strong connection to. Neither of you married the first hobbit you fancied."

"I never thought of it like that," Pimpernel admitted. She looked at Frodo slyly. "When did you become so clever, Master Baggins?"

Frodo grinned. "I have many hidden talents, Mistress Took. And I wondered if you would give me the honour of showing you another. May I have this dance?"

Pimpernel looked at Pearl, but Pearl simply nodded. She did not mind if Pimpernel left her while she danced with Frodo. With both sisters' permission, Frodo led Pimpernel to a spot near Pervinca and Sam.

Pearl smiled as she watched her two younger sisters dance, but she was not to be left alone for long. A young hobbit came up to her and shyly stammered, "Excuse me, Miss, but would you allow me this dance?"

She looked at him in shock. He was very handsome. "I…I…I would love to."

The hobbit took her hand. "By the way, my name is Orlando Burrows."

"Pearl Took."

Pervinca looked over and saw that her two sisters had also started dancing. She smiled happily, and knew that she would have to forgive them for their earlier behaviour. 

"Having fun?" Sam asked. 

Pervinca nodded. She hugged Sam. "Thank you."

"W-what for, Miss Pervinca?"

"Just for being you." Pervinca looked up at Sam and he was blushing. Her heart fluttered, and she wondered if maybe she had been fooling herself along with everyone else when she said she had no intention of marrying Sam. Aside from his lower class, he was everything a lass could want in a husband.

As she thought of this, a memory worked itself into her brain. It was from when she had been about Peregrin's age, and Pearl's first suitors had appeared. Pearl had loved the attention she received from as many as ten admirers at one time. Pervinca could remember Pearl asking their mother about marriage while Eglantine had been brushing the girls' hair. Eglantine had admitted that she had had many suitors too when she was a young lass, but she had known that Paladin was her one true love when he first kissed her. She had said that during that kiss, it was as if she could see her whole life ahead of her. A life with Paladin. Pervinca, of course, being only very young, had screwed up her nose. She had hated any talk about lads and kisses, but Pearl and Pimpernel had loved the story and were convinced that they would know their own true loves from their first kiss.

Pervinca made up her mind. She cleared her throat. "Sam, I have a strange favour to ask of you."

"Anything you wish, Miss Pervinca."

"Would you…would you kiss me?"

Sam gasped, but quickly returned to looking at his feet. "Well, to tell you the truth, I'd been thinking about much the same thing. You look so pretty and all tonight. I wanted to ask if you'd mind me giving you a little kiss, but I didn't think it'd be at all proper." He smiled at her. "But since you asked…"

Pervinca took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she moved her face closer to Sam's. At the moment of soft contact, a strange feeling took over Pervinca. She thought that perhaps this was what her mother had meant – she was about to see her life with Sam. But that was not what she saw. Instead, she saw a young hobbit who looked remarkably like her brother, but different at the same time. She thought she could see something of herself in his grin. With him, she saw a hobbit-maid with beautiful golden curls. This amazed Pervinca, since golden hair had always been very, very rare in the Shire. The lass looked like Rose, but she had Sam's deep brown eyes, complete with the undying devotion.

With a gasp, Pervinca pulled away from the kiss.

"I'm sorry, Miss Pervinca," Sam cried, not understanding her reaction. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Sam…" Pervinca replied, in a state of confusion. What had she just seen? Her eyes finally focussed on Sam. Words spilt from her mouth that she did not understand. "Well, maybe you did. Maybe we both did. It is not yet time. It is not our place."

"Pervinca…?"

"I have to go." Pervinca ran away. She did not know where she was going. All she knew was that she had to get away. __

* * * * * *

Translators Note: Yeah, sorry this was a full chapter of Pervinca and Sam! The next one will be Pippin and Merry centred. Oh, and the hobbit that dances with Pearl is her husband it one of my other stories. He's not actually from _The Lord of the Rings_, but I found his name in _The History of Middle-Earth_!


	11. A Failed Plan

11: Bilbo's Speech

Rose Cotton was sure she was going to cry. She had just seen Sam – _her_ Sam – kiss that Took lass. But they only seemed to kiss for a moment, before Pervinca turned and fled into the crowd. Rosie knew it was time for her to make her move.

"Sam! Sam!" she called running over to him.

"Oh, hullo, Rosie," he greeted in a sad voice.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Not really. I'm sorry, Rose." With that he started to walk away, but Rosie followed him. 

"I saw you kissing that Took lass," she said. "She ran away pretty soon after. Weren't you any good?"

Sam wanted to be angry with Rose for her accusations, but found that he could not. He sighed. "I don't know. I suppose she just realised that I wasn't good enough for her. I was a fool to think that I ever was."

"Don't be stupid, Samwise Gamgee!" Rose scolded. "If anything, you're too good for her."

Sam smiled. "Well, I don't know about that Rosie. I don't think either of us were 'too good' for one another. We just aren't good together." He took Rose's hand, as he had with Pervinca, and kissed it. "Rose Cotton, would you like to dance?"

Rosie's eyes twinkled and she smiled back at him. "Sam, I thought you'd never ask."

* * * * * *

Merry eventually returned with the water for Pippin. While he had been away, Pervinca informed him that Pippin had fallen asleep, and once he woke, had emptied his stomach twice. Now Pippin was sober enough to be in the company of others without anyone being suspicious, which was fortunate, for he was starving!

Pippin had also woken just in time for the fireworks, which was also fortunate. Both Pervinca and Merry would have been in deep trouble if they had allowed him to miss them. The three of them emerged from their corner just as the fireworks began. 

"There's Gandalf!" Pippin cried, pointing to where the old wizard was setting off the rockets. "Do you suppose he'd let us help?"

Merry shrugged. "We can only ask."

With that, Merry and Pippin ran over Gandalf. Pervinca followed more hesitantly. She was not as frequent a visitor to Bag-End as her brother and cousin, so was not as well acquainted with the wizard as they. In fact, she was shocked when she heard how casually they spoke to him.

"Stand back, Meriadoc, Peregrin," Gandalf commanded, though not cruelly. He lit another rocket, which flew into the air and exploded in the image of a tree.

"We want to help, Gandalf!" Merry cried.

"Yes, can we, please?" Pippin pleaded.

With an amused smile, which seemed mainly directed at Pervinca, Gandalf nodded. "Why don't you choose which rockets I should let off? I'm afraid I cannot let you light them though. Fireworks can be very dangerous, and I'd hate to think what your mothers would do to me if you were to be hurt."

Both lads nodded. Merry chose the first rocket, and Gandalf informed him that it was a good choice. It exploded into a flock of butterflies, which Pervinca thought looked beautiful, but Merry said were boring. Pippin picked out the next rocket – the largest he could find.

But Gandalf shook his head. "Not that one, lad. Not yet, anyway. I want to keep it for later."

Pippin nodded, and selected a different rocket, one that resulted in soaring eagles. Pippin had always loved the eagles when Bilbo told the tales of his adventure. They were his favourite part.

Merry and Pippin – and even Pervinca, when she overcame her shyness in the presence of the wizard – continued to pick out rockets for Gandalf for some time. Eventually, he nodded to the large rocket that Pippin had first chosen. It was the only one left.

"Time for that one now, lad," he said. Pippin, with some difficulty, for the rocket was almost as large as him, handed it over to Gandalf.

As soon as Gandalf had lit the wick, all the lights went out. For a moment, Pippin and Merry thought that someone had stolen the idea for one of their rejected pranks, but then they realised that it would have had to be some sort of magic. _All_ of the lights had been extinguished at the same time.

"Look!" Pippin cried. He pointed to the cloud of smoke. "It's the Lonely Mountain!"

"And what's that coming from the top?" Pervinca asked.

Though they had never seen one in their waking life, Merry, Pippin and Pervinca had heard Bilbo's stories enough times to recognise the beast that was flying from the summit of the smoke-mountain.

"Dragon!" they cried together, throwing themselves flat onto the ground. None of them noticed that Gandalf was still standing, with a smug smirk on his face.

Pippin was the first to look up. "It's flying over Bywater Pool!"

All of a sudden, the dragon exploded in a shower of twinkling lights. The three young hobbits now all felt rather foolish. They had known that the dragon was a firework, but their imaginations had taken over, and convinced them that it was real.

Gandalf smiled down at them. "Enjoy that one? It was my little tribute to Bilbo. And now, my young friends, I believe it is time for supper."

At the mere mention of food, Pippin was on his feet. Everything he had eaten that day was now in several sticky messes in a corner of Bilbo's field. He was _famished_! As he ran off ahead of them, Merry and Pervinca had to laugh, and even Gandalf chuckled. 

"Pathetic, isn't he?" Merry sighed.

"Perhaps," Gandalf mused. "But I think we can expect great things of that lad." He smiled at Merry. "Of both of you." He followed after Pippin, leaving Merry and Pervinca in a state of confusion. 

Just as the three hobbits and Gandalf entered the great pavilion, they heard a voice cry out, and saw Dudo Baggins, Frodo's uncle, fall onto the ground. His seat had collapsed beneath him. As he complained about poorly made furniture, his sister, Dora, was quick to point out his bulging stomach. 

"The chair probably broke beneath your weight!" she scoffed. Dudo grumbled, and was given another chair.

Pippin looked over at Merry, and saw that the young Brandybuck was smirking, and obviously trying to restrain a laugh. "Merry, you didn't…"

"When Pervinca made me fetch some water for you, I couldn't control myself," Merry admitted, snickering. "I saw that old Dudo would be sitting there, and I weakened one of the chair legs. I thought that since you had helped carry out my prank, it was the least I could do."

"Meriadoc Brandybuck, that was very irresponsible of you," Gandalf scolded, but the twinkle in his eye betrayed him. He was also trying to retrain from laughing.

Pippin, Pervinca and Merry quickly located their families, who were, fortunately, sitting together, near the head of the chief table. As the future Thain and Master of Buckland, both Paladin and Saradoc were considered important people. Eglantine shuffled her two youngest into their seats.

"Crackers!" Pippin cried, seizing the cracker that had been set in front of him. With Pervinca, he pulled it open, and found a wonderfully made horn. He was almost as excited as he had been when he had received the wooden dragon. Of course, his excitement was subdued as dinner was served. Pippin ate an amazing amount for an eleven-year-old. Fortunately, there was plenty of food and many a comment was made about Bilbo being aware of the voracious appetite of young Peregrin Took.

Finally, when even Pippin could not take another bite, Bilbo stood, apparently to make his Speech. Pippin heard Pearl groan, and mumble something about boring grown-up speeches. He would have usually agreed with her, but he tended to like Bilbo's speeches. They weren't at all like the speeches other grown-ups made. Bilbo would often start talking about his adventure, and Pippin could never hear enough about that.

Bilbo stood beneath the beautiful tree at the end of the chief table. "My dear Bagginses and Boffins, and my dear Tooks and Brandybucks…"

This was the boring part of the Speech that Pippin always hated. There were a lot of families present, and Pippin assumed that Bilbo was going to name them all. He started playing with his dragon until Bilbo came to a good part. After Bilbo had mentioned something about everyone enjoying themselves, Pippin saw that at the next table, several of his cousins had taken out their instruments and started to play a tune. His cousin, Everard Took, stood on the table, pulling Merry's cousin, Melilot Brandybuck up to dance with him. 

Pippin glanced at Pervinca for a moment, and saw that she was gazing at Everard rather fondly. He was about to say something, but suddenly, Bilbo snatched the horn from his hand and used it to capture everyone's attention.

"I shall not keep you long!" Bilbo's words earned a cheer of approval. "I have called you all together for a Purpose."

Paladin and Saradoc exchanged glances, and Pippin heard his father murmur, "I wonder what he means by that."

"Indeed, for Three Purposes. First of all, to tell you that I am immensely fond of you all, and that eleventy-one years is too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits. I don't know half of you half as well as I should like; and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve."

Paladin Took choked on his drink as he stifled a laugh. Across from him, Saradoc was snickering, but very few other guests seemed to understand Bilbo's comment, Pippin least of all. He assumed that old Uncle Bilbo had made some grown-up joke that he would get when he was older. 

Bilbo next mentioned the fact that it was also Frodo's birthday, and Merry and Pippin stood and cheered. Their respective mothers pulled them back into their chairs, but Frodo smiled warmly at them, from his seat at the very head of the table.

Pippin's ears pricked up again when he heard Bilbo talking about Esgaroth. Though he always though that Lake Town was the most boring part of Bilbo's story, it was still a part of the old hobbit's adventure, and could have been the lead in to a more interesting part. But Bilbo did not speak more of his adventure, nor did he recite a poem, as many of the guests feared (and Pippin secretly hoped) he would.

"I am going. I am leaving NOW. GOODBYE!" With a huge flash of blinding light, Bilbo disappeared.

Peregrin Took looked from one face to another of those around him. Pervinca's eyes were widened with horror. Paladin looked completely stunned. But Merry and Frodo did not seem so surprised. Frodo shook his head sadly, and looked at the table. Merry's brow had knitted into a frown, and he muttered, "So he finally did it."

"He finally did what, Merry?" Pippin whispered. "What are you talking about?"

"Never mind, Pip. Never mind."

* * * * * * 

A/N: As you all probably know, Bilbo's speech came directly from _The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring – 'A Long Expected Party'_. In fact, most of this chapter came from comments made in that chapter.


	12. Bilbo's Speech

12: Gone for Good (or Bad)

Sam could not believe what had just seen. Despite being a close friend to Frodo and Bilbo, he had not been invited to the special supper in the great pavilion. He understood; it would have hardly been proper for a gardener to sit among all of the Baggins' rich and important family. But after they had eaten their own fabulous dinner (Sam did not think he had ever eaten such glorious food), he and Rose, joined by Young Tom, Jolly and Marigold hovered near the edge of the pavilion so that they could here Bilbo's speech.

"He's disappeared!" Jolly cried. 

"He can't 'ave!" Tom returned. "Folks just don't vanish like that! Do they?"

Sam realised that all eyes had fallen upon him. As the gardener for Bag-End, they expected to have answers, but he had none to give. Certainly, he had known of Bilbo's oddities, and had been told the tale of his adventure many times, but Sam could remember no mention of learning how to vanish into thin air in that tale.

"I wonder how Mister Frodo's takin' this," he mumbled. His eyes searched the pavilion for his Master. They fell on Pervinca for a moment, but he managed to tear them away. Now was not the time for such things. He found Frodo's chair, but it was empty. _Not Frodo too!_ He almost cried out, but then he caught a glimpse of Frodo headed away from the party.

"Poor Mister Frodo," he sighed.

"Out of our way!" roared Otho Sackville-Baggins. He pushed his way passed Sam and his friends, with Lobelia and Lotho close behind.

Sam scowled at their backs. He had never much cared for the "S.-Bs", as Frodo and Bilbo had called them.

"That Baggins was always mad!" Jolly declared. "Don't you all agree?"

His companions nodded and murmured their agreement, but Sam remained silent. He was still worried about Frodo. Bilbo had been like a father to Frodo. Sam thought about how he would feel if the Gaffer simply disappeared one day. He shuddered, and concluded that he no longer felt in a party mood. He would come back later – Bilbo had asked him to help clear out any incapacitated guests, and in the morning, to help clean the field.

"Come on Mari," he sighed. "Find Dad. We're going home."

"But…" Marigold was about to argue, but a stern glare from her brother helped her to decide not to. She said goodbye to her friends and went in search of her father.

* * * * * *

Pervinca was also no longer in the mood for celebrating. Though she had never been as close to Bilbo as Merry or Pippin, she knew that she would miss him dearly. He always spoiled her when she came to visit, and she believed it had something to do with the resemblance she bore to Belladonna Took Baggins, Bilbo's mother.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Frodo stand and leave the table. Poor Frodo! If she was already missing Bilbo, she could hardly imagine how Frodo was feeling. Pervinca hoped that no one else had seen Frodo leave. She knew that he would need some time alone in his grief.

"I understand why Bilbo said Frodo would need you in the morning, Merry," sighed Esmeralda. "This is the second time that poor lad has had to deal with losing a parent."

"Peregrin, Pervinca," said Eglantine. "Are you both sure that you want to stay too?"

"Of course!" Pippin scoffed. "Frodo will need us too!" He yawned.

"Pippin, dearest, you look awfully tired. I could take you make to the Inn…"

"I'll take him into Bag-End," Merry offered. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm rather sick of this party. Come on, Pip." 

"I'll come too," said Pervinca. The three hobbits said goodnight to their families and followed Frodo's escape to Bag-End.

"How are you feeling, Pip?" Merry asked.

"I still feel a little dizzy," Pippin admitted. "And my tummy is a little funny. But I don't think I'll throw up again."

"Would you like me to stay in your room anyway?" Pervinca suggested. Just because Pippin said he wasn't going to throw up, didn't mean he wouldn't. She wanted to have someone there in case he was sick again.

"Only if you want to."

Pervinca nodded. "Let me get the room ready."

She ran on ahead, leaving Merry to safely deliver Pippin to Bag-End. She had left the door open for them, and Merry let Pippin in first. As he shut the door, Merry heard his elder cousins voice speaking to Gandalf.

"Shh!" Merry whispered to Pippin, pulling the lad close to him. Together they snuck towards Bilbo's study.

"You are the Master of Bag End now. And also, I fancy you'll find a golden ring."*

"The ring!" Merry hissed at the same time as Frodo cried out. Merry knew about Bilbo's ring, though he hoped to discovery more. He pressed closer to the door in hope of hearing something interesting.

But instead, the door opened, and Merry fell flat on his behind with Pippin on his lap. Gandalf frowned down at them, and quickly shut the door behind him. "Master Meriadoc, do you make it a habit of standing outside doors like this?"

"N-no, sir," Merry stammered. "I was just taking Pippin to his room. He's very tired."

Gandalf continued to frown, but did not accuse Merry of lying. "He's not the only one. I am pleased to see that the two of you will be staying here. Frodo may need his friends."

"Yes, sir. We'll be sure to help him any way we can!"

The frown dissolved into a small smile. Gandalf made his way down the hall to his room, chuckling about "delightful hobbit lads".

Pippin squirmed in Merry's lap and stood. "What was that all about?"

"Doesn't matter," Merry muttered.

"Yes, it does. You lied to Gandalf. You said you weren't listening to what he and Frodo were talking about, but you were!"

"I never said that," Merry stubbornly replied. "He didn't ask me whether I was listening, he only asked if I made a habit of standing outside doors, and I don't."

Pippin gave his cousin a sceptical look, quite an achievement for an eleven year old. "What were they talking about anyway? What ring?"

"Pip, don't worry about it."

"Merry! If you don't tell me, I'll go in there and tell Frodo you were listening."

Merry sighed. "Look, Pippin, I'll make you a deal. I promise I'll tell you everything I know when you're older…"

"When I'm older? Merry!"

"I don't know everything yet myself, Pippin. All I know is that we'll have to keep a close eye on Frodo from now on. We won't want him running away like Bilbo did, will we?"

"No, that wouldn't be good at all."

Merry stood and knocked on the study door. He figured that Gandalf had left long enough ago for Frodo not suspect that they had been listening in.

"Yes?" Frodo called in a sad voice.

"Hullo, Frodo," Merry greeted. "I'm just taking Pippin to bed now. I thought you might be here. Are you all right?"

Frodo nodded. "Yes, thank you, Merry. Is the party still going on?"

"Yes, though I think quite a few guests have left already."

With a sigh, Frodo stood. "I suppose that's hardly surprising. I'd best go and see to those that remain."

"Probably a good idea."

Frodo squeezed Merry's shoulder as he passed through the door, and ruffled Pippin's hair. "Sweet dreams, Pippin. I shall see you in the morning. You too, Merry."

"G'night, Frodo!" Pippin called. "Pervinca is staying too, but she's getting my room ready. I'll tell her you said goodnight."

"Thank you for that, Pippin."

Once Frodo had left, Pippin looked up at Merry. "Will Frodo be okay, Merry?"

"I hope so, Pip."

* * * * * * 

* Quoted directly from _The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, "A Long Expected Party"_

A/N: Very short chapter – sorry about that. Promise the next one will be longer!


	13. Gone for Good or Bad

13: Pervinca's Gift

Pervinca spent the night in Pippin's room. Fortunately, he did not wake during the night, but slept soundly from the moment Merry brought him to the room. Pervinca did not sleep quite so well, for she had to sleep on a chair, and comfortable as it was, it was not the best for sleeping on.

She woke late in the morning to a groan. "Oh, I want to die."

"Good morning, Pip," she greeted, opening one eye. "Feeling a little ill, are we?"

"A little? I feel _very_ ill. And now I'm even more confused as to why everyone likes ale. It tastes vile and leaves you feeling sickly the morning after."

Pervinca stood. "I think you probably feel so bad because it was your first experience with ale, and because you are far too young for it just yet."

Pippin simply grunted and pulled the covers over his head. Pervinca left him alone to his misery. As she shut the door behind her, she found a great commotion was taking place in the hallway of Bag-End. It seemed that Frodo was clearing away some of his uncle's useless possessions.

"What's going on?" Pervinca asked Merry, catching his arm as he walked passed her.

"Oh, good morning, Pervinca," Merry replied. "Did you sleep well? How is Pippin?"

"I don't think he'll be drinking ale again for some time. Even though he brought most of it up, he's still suffering."

"First time is often like that. I can remember my first experience with ale – I have Fredegar Bolger, Ferdibrand Took, and my cousin Berilac to thank for that wonderful evening."

"I'm afraid I did not sleep all that well. I never have much liked sleeping while sitting, and I was worried about Frodo."

Merry nodded. "So was I. Oh, and to answer the question you asked, Old Bilbo left a few gifts behind." He snicked. "A lot of them are jokes. Very funny, some of them. Oh, but that reminds me!" Merry took Pervinca's hand and led her into the kitchen. There, he handed her a small wooden box with a label on it. "Uncle Bilbo left this for you."

Pervinca read the label. _For PERVINCA TOOK. May the memory of one long gone live on in you. You will know what to do with this. With love, Uncle Bilbo._ Pervinca recognised the box. It was small enough to fit in her hand, and had the engraving of what appeared to be a pervinca-flower on the lid. She remembered finding it when she had been much younger.

"Uncle Bilbo, what's this?" nine-year-old Pervinca Took asked, showing a small wooden to the old hobbit.

_"Why, that belonged to my mother," Bilbo answered, seating his young cousin on his lap. "She was a Took, you know – Belladonna – and she looked very much like you."_

_"Really?" Pervinca touched her face. She could not imagine anyone looking like her. Pearl and Pimpernel both looked like their mother._

_Bilbo nodded. Placing Pervinca on the floor, he led her into the hallway and pointed to one of the portraits. "That's my mother."_

_"She was very pretty." Pervinca now felt very honoured that Bilbo thought she looked like his mother. She placed the box in Bilbo's hand._

_Bilbo looked at it for a moment, then said, "I still need this now, but one day, I might give it to you."_

_Pervinca shook her head. "But I wouldn't have any use for it. You should keep it to remind you of your mother."_

"But I have you for that! Perhaps you will be able to give it to someone special, who will be able to use it.

Merry's voice brought Pervinca back to the present. "Are you deaf, cousin? I asked what it was."

"It belonged to Belladonna Baggins," Pervinca answered. "Uncle Bilbo told me when I was a child that he'd give it to me one day."

Merry looked at the box, critically. "Looks to small for a lass to use."

"It is, but I can think of someone who might be able to use it." Pervinca smiled. "I'll be back later, Merry. Check on Pippin for me." She left Bag-End with a clear purpose.

* * * * * * 

Sam removed another discarded plate from Bilbo's garden. It saddened him to think that he would never hear Bilbo's voice scolding him for being late again. Of course, that was only one of the thoughts weighing heavily on his mind. Many of his thoughts were about Miss Pervinca Took. Why had she run away like that?

"Good morning, Master Samwise." For a moment, Sam thought he was imagining things, but when he turned, Pervinca was standing on the other side of the hedge.

"Pervinca!" he cried, before remembering his place. "I mean, good morning, Miss Pervinca."

"I thought I might find you here. I feel I need to apologise for my actions at the party. I should not have run away from you like I did, without giving you a reason. I was very confused about…well about everything."

"I understand, Miss Pervinca," said Sam, in a small voice. "You aren't angry at me, are you?"

"Angry? How could I be? You've done nothing wrong." 

"But yesterday, at the party, after we…you said that we had both done something wrong. I didn't know what you meant."

Pervinca frowned. She had not forgotten her vision, but she was no closer to deciphering its meaning. "Don't worry about that, Sam. I was probably just talking nonsense."

Sam did not believe her, but would not say so. He had done far too many improper things in the company of Pervinca. "If you say so, Miss Pervinca."

"Sam, do you suppose we could be friends?" Pervinca asked, after a moment of uncomfortable silence. "I mean, a part of me wants us to be more, but the rest of me knows that we can't be."

"I know what you mean." Sam meant that. He almost felt torn in two. Part of him adored the excitement that Pervinca would bring into his life, but the other part remembered his evening with Rose Cotton, and how beautiful she had looked, despite her dress not being as fine as Pervinca's. "I would love for us to be friends, Miss Pervinca."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Pervinca handed him the box. "The whole reason I came to find you! I want you to have this."

Sam examined the box. It was beautifully made, and he quickly noted the pervinca engraving on the top. "I can't accept this, Miss Pervinca."

"Of course you can. Uncle Bilbo gave it to me, even though I told him long ago that I'd have no use for it. He said that I'd know someone who would use it."

Sam could not argue that the little wooden box would be perfect for keeping small amounts of cooking salt. Very useful for when he cooked for Frodo on their short camping trips in the woods of the Shire.

"It has a pervinca engraved on the top," he commented.

"Yes. I thought you could use it to remind you of me."

Sam smiled. "I don't need a pretty box for that, but I thank you all the same."

From the road, Rose saw them talking. At first, she had thought that perhaps Sam was demanding a reason for Pervinca running away like she had, but then she saw Sam smiling. Her heart sank again, and she turned to leave before either of them saw her.

"Mistress Rose! Won't you join us?"

Rose froze. Never before had she been called Mistress. All who knew her simply addressed her as Rose or Rosie. For someone as respectable as Miss Pervinca Took to address her as Mistress Rose was a great deal. She turned back to look at them.

"Well, come on then, Rosie," said Sam. "There's plenty o' room for more company, unless you have something that needs doin'."

Rose did not have time to think of an errand she could have been doing. She had, in fact, been looking for Sam. She wanted to ask him if he would have liked to go on a picnic with her later in the week. With no reason for her not to join them, Rosie made her way over to the hedge.

"I was just out for a stroll," she said. "Nothing important."

"You need not dislike me, Rose," Pervinca stated. 

"Dislike? I don't dislike you! It's just…" She blushed and looked down. "I suppose I was just jealous that my Sam seemed to have an interest in you. But if he's happy to be with you, then I'm happy for him."

Sam also blushed. For a moment, he thought about what Tom would think of him. He had two of the Shire's most beautiful maidens almost fighting for his affections. Had he been a less caring soul, he would have taken advantage of the situation, but Samwise Gamgee had a big heart. "Rosie, it's not at all like that!"

"Sam and I have agreed to be friends," Pervinca continued. "And I was hoping that you and I could be also."

"Me? Friends with you?" Rose gasped. "But, you're the Thain's daughter! Isn't there rules, or something?"

"I don't know of any rule that prevents folks from being friends," said Sam. "Why, just look at me and Mister Frodo. And my Gaffer with Mister Bilbo. Your class has no say in who you call your friend."

Rose curtsied the way her mother had taught her. "Then I would be honoured to call Miss Pervinca Took my friend."

Pervinca embraced her new friend. "I'm so glad you said yes. To be honest, I don't have any friends who are lasses."

"But you've got two sisters!" Sam laughed.

"Yes, _two_ sisters who are close in age, and thus close to each other. They don't always have time for their little sister. I think I'm too Tookish for them." Pervinca laughed too. "Oh, you know something; my father told me that the two of you are betrothed. Is that true?"

Both Sam and Rosie blushed again. Sam explained. "It's a common mistake – we're not officially betrothed. Our dads just thought it would be nice if the two of us married some day. They thought the same of Tom and Mari. I doubt they'd have problems if Rose found someone she'd prefer to be with."

"Oh, Sam!" Rosie playfully slapped Sam's arm. "What of you, Pervinca? Since you have successfully embarrassed both Sam and myself, I believe it is your turn. Have you been betrothed?"

Pervinca laughed again. "I asked my father that exact same question. He told me that he and my mother wanted us to follow our own hearts."

"Your father sounds like a very wise hobbit."

* * * * * *

A/N: The wooden box spoken about in this chapter is supposed to be the box of salt Sam has with him on their journey. I based its appearance on what it looked like in the extended DVD of _The Two Towers_, though of course, I described the surface design as being a pervinca!


	14. Reminiscing Under the Party Tree

14: Reminiscing Under the Party Tree

Merry locked the door as Frodo had requested, and then checked on Pippin, as Pervinca had asked him to. Pippin threw a pillow at him the moment he opened the door.

"Go away!" the Took cried in an exasperated voice. "There isn't any treasure in here. Just a very tired and annoyed Took!"

"It's just me, Pip," said Merry, holding his hands in front of him to deflect any more projectiles.

Pippin pulled the covers away from his head and peeped at his cousin. "Oh, Merry! Thank goodness! I was afraid more treasure hunters had come to search my room. Folco's brothers, Faramond and Jago, were here a little while ago, with Fredegar's cousin, Hamilcar. They were awfully rude when I asked them to leave."

Merry nodded. The same three hobbits had given he and Frodo trouble when they had been shown to the door.

"And then I heard the S.-Bs screeching! Can't a lad get a bit of quiet around here?"

"I think Frodo's been asking the same question."

Pippin sat up. "Where's Pervinca?"

"Not sure. She went out a little while ago." Merry slapped himself on the forehead. "And I've gone and locked the door. I hope she didn't want to come back."

"I'm sure she would have gone to _The Green Dragon_." Pippin's stomach growled. "Oh, I am so hungry."

"Well, get out of bed! It's already past noon. Why don't we pack a picnic and look for Pervinca."

"Must we?" Pippin whined, for he had been looking forward to a much belated breakfast in bed.

"Yes! A bit of fresh air will do you good."

Pippin grumbled some more, but did get out of bed. He dressed while Merry prepared a picnic afternoon tea for them both. They locked the door behind them, and Merry pocketed the spare set of keys.

It was not difficult for them to find Pervinca. She was sitting under the Party tree with Sam and Rose Cotton, and they were having a picnic too, graciously supplied by Mrs. Cotton. Pervinca called to them. "Pippin! Merry! Over here!"

"Good afternoon, sirs," Sam greeted, as they climbed the hedge. "How are you feeling Master Pippin?"

Merry laughed. "Pervinca told you about Pip's unfortunate accident, I assume."

"Indeed, she did."

"Well, let's just tell everyone, shall we?" Pippin grumbled.

"I think it would be best not to tell Frodo," Merry suggested. "He has enough weighing on his mind."

"One of those things walked passed a little while ago," Pervinca giggled. "What ever did he say to Lobelia? She was in a rotten temper!"

Merry laughed. "Well, dear Uncle Bilbo left her a lovely set of silver spoons, _as a gift_. I think we all know what was meant by that! She certainly wasn't too happy when she found them. Then, of course, a couple of trinkets just happened to fall into her umbrella, and she was even angrier when we were forced to take them back. Oh, and you know what? She called Frodo a Brandybuck! Fancy trying to use my family as an insult like that."

"I don't even know them that well and I dislike them," said Rosie, meaning the Sackville-Bagginses. "Lotho asked me for a dance at the party."

Pippin snorted. "I certainly hope that you said no in the nastiest way possible."

"Actually, I told him that I was looking for someone and quickly ran off. He must have seen me dancing with Sam not too long after."

"Good afternoon, my young friends!" Gandalf called from the hedge. "Recovering from too much partying, I see."

"More or less," Merry replied. "Some of us more than others." He grinned as Peregrin scowled at him.

"Is Frodo in?"

"He is, though he has had a rather tiring day. Last I saw him, he was very much in need of a cup of tea."

"As am I," Gandalf stated. "And I need to speak to him." The wizard started to walk towards the front door, but stopped and turned back to face the hobbits. "I have a favour to ask of you lads – and the lasses, too, of course. Keep an eye on Frodo when I am not about. He needs his friends now more than he ever has before."

"You can count on us, Mister Gandalf," Sam said, solemnly. With a nod, Gandalf continued on his way.

"It's so strange to think that Mister Bilbo won't be around anymore," sighed Rosie. "No more, 'My goodness, Rosie, haven't you grown' or 'You know, you remind me of some of the elf-maidens I met on my journey'. He's really gone."

"Aye, but at least we still have Mister Frodo," said Sam. "Just imagine – if they had both gone, it may have been Lobelia sitting up there in Bag-End!"

Merry nodded. "I can't dent that it saddened me when Frodo left Brandy Hall, but it was the best thing for him. Bilbo always looked after him."

"You know the first thing Mister Frodo did when he moved here?" Sam patted the Party tree behind him. "He climbed this tree. Frightened the life outta me, he did! Not to mention poor Mister Bilbo."

"Why ever did he do that?" Merry laughed. 

"Beggin' your pardon, Mister Merry, but I thought it might have been some odd Brandybuck thing." Sam blushed, obviously uncomfortable as he thought he was slandering Merry's family.

But Merry just laughed again. "No, Sam, though we may take responsibility for the love of boating, Brandybucks fear heights as much as any hobbit. Sometimes more."

"It's the Tooks that have no problems with heights," Pervinca admitted. 

"That's right!" piped Pippin. "I've climbed this tree a few times. Frodo and I used to climb it a lot, while Merry and Bilbo yelled at us to come down. But didn't you climb it once too, Merry?"

"Yes, once," Merry answered. "And only once. You and Frodo bullied me into it, and I ended up falling out and breaking my wrist."

"Of course!" laughed Pervinca. "I was here too, and I had to help Frodo hold you down while Healer Bunce set your wrist. I've never heard anyone scream so loud!"

Merry grinned. "Poor Healer Bunce was always at Bag-End when we came to visit. Pip, Sam, do you remember when we had the snow fight with Frodo, Bilbo and Gandalf?"

Sam chuckled. "How could I forget? I believe it was Mister Frodo who started it all."

"When did this happen?" Pervinca asked, giggling. Rose was having trouble containing her own laughter. The image of Bilbo and Gandalf tossing snowballs like a couple of hobbit lads was almost too much to imagine.

"Yule, a few years back," Merry explained. "Pippin and I were sent to Bag-End so that the rest of the family could have a peaceful Yule, for once."

"Ah, the year you both came back with the most dreadful chills! Can I assume your snow fight may have had something to do with that?"

"You can indeed, Miss Pervinca," replied Sam. "I was sick in bed for three whole days after."

They probably would have gone on swapping fond memories of Bilbo Baggins for hours, but Rosie looked up at the sky. "It's getting later. I'd best be getting home."

"I'll take you home, Rosie," Sam offered. "Are you three staying with Mister Frodo again tonight?"

Merry nodded. "My mother came this morning and told me that we could, as long as Frodo didn't mind. We aren't leaving for Buckland until tomorrow, and I think Pippin and Pervinca's family is coming with us."

"How splendid!" Pippin cried. "I had forgotten that. It's been a while since we last visited Buckland."

Merry smirked at Pervinca. "My cousin, Berilac, has been asking me about you, quite a lot recently. He told me he was going to ask you for a dance yesterday, though I don't suppose he did."

"No," said Pervinca, "though he might have, had I not spent most of the party caring for Pippin." She wrinkled her nose. "I do not think that Berry is really my type."

"Why? Because he's a Brandybuck?" Merry pretended to be deeply insulted.

"I think we should leave before Mister Merry and Miss Pervinca break into a fist fight," Sam suggested, with a grin. He took hold of Rosie's arm. "Good evening to you all."

"Good bye, Sam, Rosie!" Pippin called.

"Good bye!" Rosie called back. "Come and visit soon, Pervinca. You'll always be welcome."

Pippin shook his head at his cousin and sister. "Come on, you two, let's get back inside." 

"I did not mean anything against your family, Merry," Pervinca argued, as they walked towards the front door of Bag-End. "I merely meant that Berry is not the sort of lad I would wish to marry."

"Well, who is?"

Pippin held his tongue. He had seen that Sam and Pervinca seemed quite comfortable around each other, but nothing more than that. In fact, he thought Rosie had been sitting closer to Sam than Pervinca had been, and Rosie's parting comment had not been missed. Pippin knew that if anything had happened between Sam and Pervinca, Rose would not have been so pleasant. 

"Well, Merry, if you must know," Pervinca continued, "I thought Master Everard Took looked very handsome yesterday. And he certainly knows how to dance. I've never seen anyone do the Springle-ring so well!"

Merry laughed. "I should have known you would choose a Took." Still laughing, he walked on ahead of his cousins.

Keeping his voice low so that Merry would not hear, Pippin asked his sister: "Everard? What happened between you and Sam?"

Pervinca smiled. "We decided that we would be friends."

"Well, that's good to hear. Rosie too?"

"Yes, Rosie and I are going to be friends too."

Pippin grinned. "It's about time you made some lass friends. You can't always be with me and Merry. We don't want to hear about how much you like Ev!"

Pervinca playfully swung at her brother, but he ducked and hugged her around the waist. Locked in a hug, they ran to catch up with Merry.


	15. Engagements, Confessions and Goodbyes

15: Engagements, Confessions and Goodbyes

S.R. 1418 

Pervinca raced to Pippin's room. She had some wonderful news, and he was the first person she wanted to tell. He was packing for his upcoming trip to Hobbiton and Buckland. Frodo Baggins needed help with his move to Crickhollow. Pervinca thought that Pippin seemed to be packing a lot for a simple trip to Hobbiton, but she refrained from making a comment. She had more important matters to worry about.

"Pippin, you'll never believe what has happened!" she cried.

"Gandalf turned Merry into a toad?" Pippin offered, though his heart was not in it.

"No, silly! Everard and I are going to get married. We've finally made it official. We're engaged!" Master Everard Took had been courting Pervinca for several years now. It had always been assumed that they would eventually marry, and Pervinca's recent coming of age was all that they were waiting for.

Pippin forced a smile. "That's wonderful, Vince. When will you be holding the wedding?"

"Well, hopefully as soon as possible." In her joy, Pervinca didn't yet notice the lines of worry on Pippin's face. "But we shall wait until you're back, of course."

Pippin openly cringed. Wait until he was back? He didn't even know if he was coming back! Merry had made it perfectly clear how dangerous this journey could well be.

"You don't have to, you know," he said in a small voice.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Pervinca cried. She suddenly wondered if Pippin didn't want her to marry. She was his favourite sister, after all. "Pip, please don't be upset that I'm marrying. Everard will be a wonderful husband, you know that."

"No, no, Pervinca! I _do_ want you to get married. And you know how much I like Ev. It's just…" Pippin sighed. "You deserve to be happy, and you shouldn't have to wait for me to get back."

Pervinca laughed. "You're only going to Hobbiton and Buckland! That's hardly a long distance."

Peregrin knew he had been sworn to secrecy. He knew that Merry had ordered him to tell no one about their plan, but he could not keep Pervinca, his dearest sister, in the dark like this. He whispered, "No, I'm not."

"You're not going to Hobbiton?"

"Well, I am going to Hobbiton and Buckland first, but then…who knows where we're going."

Pervinca paled as his words sunk in. "Pippin, what are you talking about?"

"I can't tell you…"

"Pippin, please." Pervinca's eyes had started to tear up. Whatever Pippin said, it was not going to be good.

He sighed again. "Fine, but if Merry finds out, he'll kill me. I won't tell you all the details, just enough for you to understand. Perhaps Merry won't think that so bad." Pippin took a deep breath. "Frodo's in trouble, big trouble. So big, that he has to leave the Shire."

"So that's why he sold Bag-End to the S.-Bs! I thought that was strange. He isn't moving to Buckland at all."

Peregrin shook his head. "It's just a diversion. It would not do for Frodo to simply disappear like Bilbo did."

"And you and Merry are going with him?"

"Yes, but he doesn't know that yet. He only knows that Sam is."

Pervinca took a sharp breath. "Sam? Sam is going too?"

"Gandalf chose Sam personally to be Frodo's companion."

"Where are you going?"

"Don't know yet," Pippin replied. "Rivendell for starters, but after that…"

"I'm coming with you," Pervinca interrupted.

"No, Pervinca. I won't let you. I'll be in enough trouble as it is if they find out I told you. Imagine what would happen if I let you come along!" Pippin managed a smile. "I especially don't want to think what Ev and Rosie would do to me. I'm sure that having you and Sam together in the Wild is a recipe for disaster."

Amidst her tears, Pervinca laughed. Pippin was probably right. Faced with the dangers that would obviously be a part of this journey, she and Sam would be sure to form a bond that should not exist. Rose Cotton and Everard would never forgive them – if they ever came back.

"Oh, Pip! What if you never return?" she cried suddenly. "What if I never see you, or Merry, or Sam, or Frodo again?"

Pippin wrapped his arms around his sister, and for a moment, was annoyed that she stood an inch or two higher than him. "I promise I will come back. And I will bring those three with me. Even if I have to drag them the whole way."

He had never broken a promise to his sister before, so it was hard for him to make one that he might not be able to keep. But perhaps that promise would help him hold on in times that he could feel inclined to give up.

"Then I shall wait until you come back to have the wedding," she whispered.

"Pervinca, don't! I want you to be happy."

"I won't be happy unless you stand witness at my wedding," she stubbornly replied.

Pippin gave in. "I hope Everard will understand."

The next morning, as Pippin left for Hobbiton, Paladin noticed that his youngest daughter seemed more upset than she should have been, considering Peregrin would only be gone for a month at the most. He had made this trip countless times. The Thain began to suspect that there was more to this situation than he was aware of.

* * * * * *

It was around three weeks after Peregrin left that a messenger arrived from Buckland bearing ill news. It seemed Crickhollow had been attacked.

"What of my son?" Paladin asked, slowly. The messenger had been taken to the Thain's office. Eglantine sat by his side, gripping his hand tightly. Pervinca and Everard stood near by.

"No sign has been found of Peregrin, not the Master's son, nor Mister Frodo Baggins and his gardener," the messenger replied. "Fredegar Bolger was the only hobbit found, but when I left Buckland, he had not yet come out of a raving fit of fear."

Eglantine cried out, and Paladin pulled her close. Pervinca felt Everard's hand on her shoulder, and was thankful for it. They really had gone. Part of her had wanted to believe that Pippin had made everything, but now she knew for certain it was all the truth. Frodo was in graver danger than she feared, if his home had been attacked.

Paladin gathered his strength and addressed the messenger in the proper Thain manner. "I must thank you for coming. Please rest for as long as you wish."

"Thank you, sir, but I will probably head back soon." The messenger bowed low. "Rumour has Master Saradoc may want the Old Forest searched, and they'll need every able body they can find."

"Then I ask that you take word to my sister and her husband that I shall be travelling to Buckland within the next few days. Perhaps, by then, Master Fredegar may have some answers for us."

The messenger from Buckland bowed again and left the room. Eglantine could hold on no longer. She burst into tears.

"Oh, Peregrin!"

In the end, the Tooks did not need to travel to Buckland. Pimpernel was sent – she had moved to Brandy Hall when she married Merry's cousin, Berilac. Paladin sent word to Pearl (living in Pincup with her husband, Orlando Burrows) to return to the Smials, so that all of Peregrin's family would hear the news. Paladin, Eglantine, Pimpernel, Pearl and Pervinca sat in Paladin's office.

"The general belief is that they were lost in the Forest," Pimpernel explained. "Uncle Sarry is doing nothing to dispel that rumour. He thinks that it will help to keep Frodo's secret."

"What secret?" Eglantine demanded. "And what does it have to do with Pippin?"

"They've left the Shire," whispered Pervinca. "Frodo's in trouble, and Pippin, Merry and Sam went with him."

Pimpernel looked at her sister in wonder. "How did you…? I suppose Pippin spoke to you." The youngest Took nodded. "It's to be expected. How much do you know?"

"Very little."

"Well, Fredegar told us as much as he could. Poor fellow was nearly mad with terror. We had to send for Estella, so that she could calm him down. We would never have gotten any information out of him otherwise."

"Pimpernel, please tell us why Peregrin has left us," said Paladin, in a tense voice. He knew his daughter meant well, but she was quite prone to rambling.

Pimpernel took a deep breath, and then relayed everything she had heard from Fredegar Bolger, about Bilbo's ring and Frodo's quest to be rid of it.

"They left the Shire for our sake," said Pearl. "They _had_ to leave to keep the Shire safe. Frodo, did, at least, and Merry and Pippin would not be separated from him."

"I asked to go with them," Pervinca admitted, tears streaming down her face.

Paladin moved to his youngest daughter and held her tightly. "I am glad that you did not. It is hard enough for me to have to lose Pippin and Merry…"

"You haven't lost them! They are going to come back. Pippin promised me. He had never broken a promise made to me!"

The Thain nodded. Much of him believed in what Pervinca said. Not only had Pippin never broken a promise, but when he was with Meriadoc, he never got himself into trouble he could not handle. Unfortunately, his more logical side forced doubt into his mind, and tried to convince him that he was holding onto a fool's hope. He needed his son to be there, to tell him that anything was possible.

"Anything is possible, Dad," said Pervinca, as if reading his mind. "As long as you believe in it."

Paladin managed a smile.

* * * * * * 

A/N: This chapter parallels with a chapter of "Just to Be With You", where it is discovered that Crickhollow has been raided, and Pimpernel is chosen to take the message to her father. I just didn't like to think that Pippin and Merry's families had no idea what had happened to their sons, so that's why I decided that they should be told. 

ßBack   Next

Fanfiction


	16. Losing Faith

16: Losing Faith

Pervinca sat up in bed as thunder roared through her bedroom. She pulled the covers over her head and cowered. She had always been afraid of storms; so had Pippin. On nights like this, they would usually hide together in one of their beds until the storm had passed. 

But for this storm, Pippin was not around to help comfort Pervinca. It had been several months since he had left the Shire with Merry, Frodo and Sam, and Pervinca was all alone. She wondered if Peregrin was also experiencing the storm, and how he was coping if he was.

Sometimes, Pervinca believed she was the only one still holding onto the idea that Pippin was still alive. She could not blame the others for feeling the way they did, however. In times like the ones they were now living in, it was easy to believe that there is nothing to hold onto.

Only weeks after Peregrin, Meriadoc, Frodo and Sam had left, Lotho Sackville-Baggins, the new resident of Bag-End had declared himself Chief of the Shire. Needless to say, Paladin had been none to pleased with this declaration, and made no attempt to hide this from Lotho. In fact, he had ordered several of Lotho's ruffians – Men that had been invading the Shire – shot. He was beginning to regret that order, however. Tookland was now practically besieged. Pimpernel, who had been visiting from Buckland, was trapped, though Ferdibrand Took managed to escape and take a message to Berilac Brandybuck. No word had come back.

Before the situation had become too bad, Paladin had called for Pearl and husband Orlando, living in Pincup in the South Farthing, to return to the Smials with their two daughters. Pearl was pregnant with their third child, and neither Paladin nor Eglantine thought it safe for her to be trapped outside her childhood home.

With his three daughters relatively safe in the Great Smials, Paladin had hunters patrol the borders of his land. If the Tooks could not escape Tookland, he would make sure that Lotho's ruffians could not enter it either. Reginard Took, Pervinca's future brother-in-law, was enlisted as Paladin's assistant. It escaped no one's notice that with Peregrin and Meriadoc missing, presumed dead, Reginard was the next in line for the Thainship. When Pervinca confronted her father about whether he was adopting Reggie as his heir, he simply said, "No harm in being prepared, my sweet."

If that were not bad enough, Pearl had announced that if her new baby was a lad, she would name him Peregrin in honour of her brother. Pervinca had snapped at them all for jumping to conclusions and believing that Pippin was dead. But now, it was becoming harder for her to hold onto that hope too. 

Another clap of thunder made Pervinca cry out. Wrapping the covers around her, she climbed out of her bed and made her way to a room just down the corridor from her own. She pushed the door open. Nothing had been touched since the day Peregrin left for Hobbiton. Clothes that he had not decided to take with him were strewn on the floor and the bed was unmade. Pervinca lay on Pippin's bed, and tried to pretend that he was there, comforting her, but it did not work. She was painfully aware of how empty the room seemed. The bed was so cold.

With a sigh, she stood again. She started back towards her own room, but stopped. Pervinca turned, and padded to another part of the Great Smials, to a room that she did not know particularly well. She knocked on the door.

It took several tries, but finally, she heard movement from within the room, and a mumbled, sleepy reply. The door opened, and Everard looked out.

"Pervinca!" he whispered, waking up quickly. "What are you doing here?"

Pervinca suddenly felt very foolish. Her first thought had been that she wanted Sam to comfort her, but when she remembered that he had gone with Pippin (and besides, he lived in Hobbiton), Everard was the only hobbit she knew that could comfort her. But how was she to explain that to him?

"I…the storm…I don't like it…" she stammered. "Can I stay here?"

Everard's eyes nearly fell out of his head. "Vince! You can't! We're not married yet!"

"I know…I just…" She wiped a tear from her eye. "I'm sorry, I'll go back to my own room."

His face softened. "No, I'm sorry, Pervinca." He glanced down the corridor to make sure that no one else was there. "Come on in."

Everard wrapped his arms around his betrothed's shoulders and led her over to his bed. As they lay together, and Pervinca started crying.

"Shh, shh, it's okay," Everard soothed. "I'm here."

"But, he's not…they're not. They're not here!"

A look of confusion passed over Everard's handsome features. _They're not here?_ He had assumed that she was missing her brother, but it seemed that she also missed her two cousins.

"Wherever Frodo and Merry are, just remember that they are probably with Peregrin," he said.

In a scarce whisper, Pervinca replied, "But what about Sam?"

"Sam? Samwise Gamgee – Frodo's gardener?" Now Everard was very confused. He had been aware of Pervinca's close friendship with Rose Cotton from Bywater. He also knew that Pervinca was friends with Sam Gamgee. Though he did not openly disapprove of these friendships, he thought it odd that the daughter of the Thain should have such a close relationship with a gardener and a farmer's daughter. Pervinca had just given him reason to suspect that the relationship was closer than he thought. "Pervinca, why are you worried about Sam?"

Pervinca swallowed her sobs. She had never told Everard about what had happened between herself and Sam, though she knew she should have. Pimpernel and Pearl had been good enough to keep the secret too. That probably had something to do with Pearl having to eat humble pie when she married Orlando Burrows. As a lawyer, Orlando was considered beneath Pearl, but she had married him anyway. She had apologised to Pervinca days before the wedding for her harsh words concerning Pervinca marrying Sam.

"Pervinca, did you hear me?" Everard asked.

She rolled over to face him. "I'm sorry I never told you."

"Never told me what?"

"When I was younger, in my teens, I…I almost fell in love with Samwise Gamgee."

"What?" Everard sat upright in the bed. 

"I was young, and confused. Pearl and Pimpernel had so many suitors…I just wanted someone to notice me, and Sam was the first one to do that."

"And you still care for him?"

Pervinca nodded. There was no way that she could deny the fact that she still held deep feelings for Sam.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I didn't think it would matter."

"Well, of course it matters!" A sudden thought occurred to Everard. "He's the reason you want to postpone the wedding, isn't he? It has nothing to do with waiting for Peregrin at all! You're waiting for Sam to come back, so you can decide whether it's really him that you want to marry, not me." Tears had formed in Everard's eyes.

"No, never! Sam loves Rosie, and I would never break the two of them apart. And besides, I love you! My decision to postpone our wedding has everything to do with Pippin, and nothing to do with Sam."

"Do you promise me that?"

"Yes, yes, of course." Pervinca kissed Everard. "Ev, believe me when I say that I want to marry you more than anything else in the world. But I promised Pippin that I would wait until he came back…"

"And what if he doesn't?"

"He will. He promised me he would. Do you trust me enough to believe that?"

Everard thought for a moment, before replying. "Yes. I believe you."

* * * * * *

Sam gently shook Pippin. The Fellowship of the Ring were travelling through Hollin, and Sam's watch had just finished. Pippin was to relieve him.

"Sorry to wake you, Mister Pippin," he apologised.

"Hm, don't worry about it Sam," Peregrin grumbled. He sat up. "I hate having to watch. It's always so boring."

Sam smiled pitifully. "Well, I'm not all that tired yet, Mister Pippin. I could stay up with you for a little bit."

"You would? That is rather good of you Sam."

The two hobbits sat down a little way from the camp, and Pippin took out his pipe. "Do you miss home much, Sam?"

Sam sighed. "All the time. I wonder how they're coping without me."

"Did you tell anyone where you were going?"

"Well, I may have given Rosie a hint or two."

"I told Pervinca," Peregrin admitted, and he noticed that Sam stiffened at the mention of her name. "And she practically begged me to let her come with us. Of course, I told her that it would be a terrible idea for her to come with us."

"I agree completely, Mister Pippin. Or little journey would have been a terrible experience for a lass."

"Actually, I meant the fact that the two of you could have gotten up some mischief, if you know what I mean…"

Sam blushed, and hissed: "Mister Pippin! I would never do anything of the sort."

Pippin grinned. "I know, I was just teasing. She's engaged now, you know."

"Miss Pervinca? Who's the lucky lad?"

"Everard Took, one of our distant cousins. He lives at the Smials with us. They've been courting for a good few years now. It's about time they married."

"I'm happy for her. Ah, and now I understand you question about me missing home. You're missing your favourite sister's wedding."

"Well, not exactly. She made me promise to come home – and to bring you, Merry and Frodo with me. And to make sure that I hold to that promise, she's going to wait until I get back to hold the wedding."

Sam was not sure if that had been a particularly good decision on either Tooks behalf, but he saw no point in arguing. "I hope you don't mind too much, Mister Pippin, but I'm getting tired and should probably get some sleep."

Pippin saw the point. "Sweet dreams, Sam."

ßBack   Next

Fanfics

Feedback? Email me!


	17. Promises Fulfilled

17: Promises Fulfilled

S.R. 1419 

Pervinca froze as she heard the cheers echo down the halls of the Great Smials. She had not heard such a happy sound in a long while, but that was not what shocked her. It was what had been cried before the cheers.

"Did they just say what I think they said?" Pearl whispered. In her arms, she held her month-old son, Peregrin; named after the uncle none thought would ever return.

Pervinca did not answer. She remained completely still waiting for they cry to be repeated.

"It's Peregrin! Peregrin has returned!"

Without acknowledging Pearl, Pervinca ran from the room and out of the Smials. She had to see for herself.

Outside, she did not see her brother, only a very tall hobbit in strange clothes, surrounded by Tooks. But then he turned, and she knew him. His eyes widened and his smile widened. He pushed his way through the crowd to his dearest sister.

"Pervinca!" Pippin cried, gathering her into a hug.

"Oh, Pippin! You came back!" Pervinca sobbed onto his chest. How had he gotten so tall? When she had last seen him, he was a few inches shorter than her, much to his displeasure, but now he must have been over four foot high.

"Come on, Vince, stop that blubbering," Pippin laughed, but his own eyes were clouded by tears. Anyone who did not know them would have suspected that he was the elder from the way that he was trying to comfort her.

"I had almost given up hope," she whispered.

"How could you? I promised to come back, and you know I never break my promises." He smiled. "Any of them."

Pervinca gasped. "Sam? And Merry and Frodo?"

"They're all fine. I left them back at Bywater, but now is not the time for stories, I'm afraid."

"Aye, son!" cried Paladin. "It is time we taught these ruffians what the Tooks are made of, once and for all." The crowd of Tooks cheered. "I will need a few good archers to come with me and rid the lands south of here."

"The rest of you lads should come with me to Bywater!" Pippin announced.

The crowd was soon moving about. Hobbits went back into the Smials to collect weapons, and more came out with them. Pervinca saw that Everard and his brother, Reginard, were going with Pippin, while Pearl's husband, Orlando and Everard's father, Adelard, were readying to leave with Paladin.

Pervinca ran over to her brother and caught his arm. "I want to come with you! I can shoot just as well as any lad."

But Pippin shook his head. "If you think I came all this way just to see you get hurt, you are very mistaken."

"But…"

"Listen to Pippin, Vinca," said Everard, hugging her from behind. "We shan't be too long."

"I know you want to see Sam and Merry," said Pippin, "but you have to stay here for now, where I know you'll be safe." Pippin kissed his sister's forehead and mounted his pony. "Let us go! We don't want that Brandybuck to start the battle without us!"

The Took army cheered again, and began marching in two different directions, some with Peregrin, Everard and Reginard, and others with Paladin, Orlando and Adelard. Pervinca was left standing outside the Smials, with only a few other lasses and a gaffer or two. Soon, they had left too, and Pervinca was alone. Her face became stern, and she marched in the direction of the stables.

Fortunately, since there had not been enough ponies for all, the Took armies had not taken any. Only Pippin, Paladin and a few others, who had been appointed as officers, were mounted. Pervinca found her grey pony, Storm, in his stall.

"Feel like a trip to Bywater, Stormy?" she asked, as she saddled the beast. Storm whinnied. He was ready for action.

"What do you think you're doing?" a voice demanded.

Pervinca turned to see Pimpernel standing in the stable doorway, with an angry look on her face. But Pervinca was not fazed. Leading Storm, she pushed her way passed her sister.

"I'm going to Bywater, Pim," she stubbornly answered. "I don't wish to be left behind again. And I want to see Sam. I need to see that he's really all right."

"I know where you're going, and that isn't what I meant." Pimpernel smiled, looking like a true Took. "I meant, what do you think you're doing leaving without me?"

"Pimpernel!"

"Look, little sister, I have just as much right to go as you, if not more. My Berilac is out there – goodness knows where – and I need to find him."

Pervinca smiled back. "Well, a little company would be nice. You should get Cherry ready."

Pimpernel motioned outside the door. "She already is. I saddled her while you were standing like a lost soul outside the Smials."

Pervinca laughed. "Pimpernel Took, you have certainly surprised me." She mounted Storm. "Now, let's get going!"

Pimpernel had taken the liberty of telling Pearl where they were going, and asking her to keep it secret for as long as she could. Pearl probably would have come with them if she had not had her baby son and young daughters to look after.

The Took sisters set a fairly good pace, but they did not wish to catch up with Peregrin. Despite being younger than them both, he was bound to send them home if he found out that they had followed. As they rode, they reacquainted themselves with the land around them. For the good part of a year, they had been prisoners in their own home.

"Animals," Pimpernel cursed, as they passed what had once been a line of ancient and beautiful trees. All that was left was a row of ugly stumps.

"Have yo noticed that the destruction gets worse the closer we get to Hobbiton?" Pervinca commented. "I didn't think Lotho had it in that much for Frodo." Pimpernel simply nodded.

Within an hour or so, Pervinca noticed that they were getting very close to Bywater. She thought that she could hear shouting on the breeze. "Hurry up, Pim. The battle's started without us!"

"Battle? Pervinca!" Pimpernel cried, urging her own pony on to catch up with Pervinca and Storm.

Pervinca did not look back. She kept on riding straight towards Bywater. When she arrived, the battle had indeed started. A barrier had been set up, but many ruffians had scaled it, and were viciously attacking the hobbits behind.

It did not take Pervinca long to find Samwise. "Sam!"

"Miss Pervinca?" Sam had never forgotten the sound of her voice. He turned to see her riding up on a grey pony, and was suddenly reminded of Merry's stories about the Lady Éowyn of Rohan.

"Sam! Watch out!" Pervinca cried, seeing a large, cruel looking ruffian approaching Sam from behind.

Sam turned and blocked the blow that the Man had aimed at him. However the ruffian had the advantage of surprise over Sam, and bore down on the hobbit. Pervinca cried out again. She had to do something! Sliding off Storm's back, she bent to pick up a large stone from the ground, and let it fly.

Pervinca had been taught how to throw and shoot by her Uncle Bilbo, and her aim was rarely off. The stone hit the Man on the side of his head. He roared in pain, and focussed his attention on Pervinca, who had thrown another stone. He completely ignored Sam, which was his undoing. Sam ran the ruffian through with his sword, but unfortunately, his body fell right on top of Sam.

Pervinca ran to the fallen Man and pushed his body away. She was relieved to find Sam still breathing. The ruffian's knife had nicked his forehead, causing a small cut, though it had bleed profusely. However, from the way Pervinca was fussing, one would have thought it was a mortal wound.

"Oh, Sam! You're bleeding!"

"Oh, just a scratch, and nothing worse than I've had on my journey," Sam assured her, though he winced a little.

"Just a scratch? You have blood all over your face! Let me see."

"Miss Pervinca, I'm fine!"

Pervinca would hear none of it. Around them, the battle seemed to have been won, so she decided that Sam was in more danger of bleeding to death than of being attacked. She ripped off part of her skirt and wiped the blood away from his face.

"Gracious, Sam. Fancy finding you here," she joked, tears glimmering in her eyes. He took her hand in his own and held it tightly. Pervinca burst into tears and threw her arms around him.

"There, there, now, Miss Pervinca," he soothed. "What will Master Everard think if he sees us like this?"

Pervinca laughed. "He will understand. Did Pippin tell you that we're engaged?"

"He did indeed. Probably the best news I heard the whole time I was away."

"I wanted to wait until Pippin came back to hold the wedding. I suppose that helped me believe that he _would_ be back." She smiled at the hobbit that had once captured her heart. "I also wanted you to be there."

He smiled back. "Just tell me the date – when you've decided on one – and I'll cancel anything else I have planned. Even a meeting with the King!"

"The King?"

"I think the stories will have to wait until another time, Miss Pervinca. There's too much to do 'round here first."

Tears welled up in Pervinca's eyes again. "Oh, Sam, I'm so glad you're back. I missed you so much."

"And I you, Miss Pervinca. I still have it."

"Still have what?"

Sam shook his head, and mock-scolded her. "Miss Pervinca, how could you forget?" He retrieved from his pocket a small wooden box.

Pervinca gasped, recognising it. "That's the box I gave you after Bilbo's party!"

"That it is. It's travelled with me to Mount Doom and back. I threw my pots and pans into a pit in Mordor, but this I could not part with."

Pervinca could not begin to tell him how much that meant to her, but the look on his face told her he already knew. "Thank you, Sam."

"Well, well, Pervinca. I should have expected to see you here," a voice laughed. Sam and Pervinca looked up to see Merry and Pimpernel walking towards them. Merry had also grown significantly, and had a makeshift bandage around his left arm, and Pimpernel was smirking.

"Master Gamgee, I an pleased to see that you have remained a normal height," said Pimpernel. "I think that having my brother and cousin challenge the Bullroarer is quite enough."

Pervinca embraced Merry. "What happened to your arm?"

Pimpernel laughed. "He tripped over the body of a ruffian, _after_ the battle."

Merry scowled. "And Pimpernel has not yet grown tired of reminding me of it, nor telling others."

"You are not alone in your shame, Mister Merry," Sam admitted. "Miss Pervinca had to save my life."

"Samwise the Brave had to be rescued by a lass?"

Pervinca looked at Sam. "Samwise the Brave?"

Sam blushed. "Like I said before: now is not the time for stories."

"Pervinca Took!" Peregrin's angry voice cried. "And Pimpernel! Of all the…! What did I tell you to do? Don't you ever listen?"

"Not to our younger brother," Pimpernel replied. "And don't look so forlorn! I am the one who is going to be in the most trouble. After all, I'm supposed to be the responsible, older sister."

Everard and Frodo were with Pippin. Pervinca saw that Frodo had remained a normal height along with Sam. Obviously something different had happened to Merry and Pippin.

"Welcome home, Frodo," she greeted. "It's so good to see you back. I had hoped we would meet at a more pleasant occasion, but, what can you do?"

"Just seeing you again is pleasant enough, cousin," he replied, smiling sadly. 

Pervinca wondered what could have been bothering him, and then she saw that he was missing a finger on his right hand. _So many stories that need to be told_.

"Are you all right, Sam?" Frodo asked.

"Yes, fine, Mister Frodo," Sam answered. "Miss Pervinca just felt the need to fuss over me." He bowed to Everard. "Master Everard, I must congratulate you on your engagement. You are one of the luckiest lads in the Shire."

"I know," Everard replied. He gazed fondly at Pervinca. By riding into battle, she had just proven again why he loved her.

Standing with the five lads that she loved most in the world, Pervinca felt happier than she ever had before. It did not matter than he dress was torn, or that the stench of death hung in the air. Pippin had fulfilled his promises, and she had them all back. Everything would be fine.

* * * * * * 

A/N: Only one chapter to go, which will be set many years ahead of this one. We should all know that the families of Took and Gamgee do actually come together, and this story would not be complete without making a reference to that. By the way, thanks go to Pippinfan for suggesting Pervinca's role in the Battle. Originally, I was going to have her come into it after the battle, but Pippinfan convinced me to give the lass a bigger role. And the idea of Pervinca throwing rocks was her idea too!


	18. Tooks and Gamgees

Epilogue: Tooks and Gamgees S.R. 1463 

When Sam found Pervinca, she was standing in a quiet corner of the Party Field, with a thoughtful look on her face. It was the evening after the wedding of Faramir Took and Goldilocks Gamgee, an emotional event for both Pervinca and Sam. The families of Took and Gamgee had at last come together.

"I thought I might find you here," Sam greeted.

She turned to smile at him. The passing of years had not clouded her fair features, and her eyes would forever hold the mischievous gleam. "I'm surprised you managed to find the place, Master Samwise."

"Well, to be honest, Miss Pervinca, I just had to look for you. I knew you'd be able to find it, somehow."

They were standing in the exact spot that they had shared their first and only kiss, over six decades earlier. Sam stood next to Pervinca.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Oh, fine. It was a little strange today. I kept thinking that it could have been us."

"You don't regret marrying Everard, do you?"

"Of course not! Would you ever regret marrying Rosie?"

"Never." Sam smiled. "But, still, it's sometimes interesting to think what it could have been like."

"I had a vision of today – back at Bilbo's party, when we kissed. I waited for so long to understand what it meant." Pervinca sat down and motioned for Sam to join her. "It was especially odd when I had two daughters, and no son."

"What do you mean?"

"My mother once told my sisters and I that she knew our father was her one true love from their first kiss. When they kissed, she saw her life with him. That is why, all those years ago, I asked you to kiss me. I wanted to be sure. I wanted to know if I would see our life together."

"And you didn't?"

Pervinca shook her head. "What I saw was very confusing at the time – though now it makes perfect sense. I saw a lad, who was obviously a Took, and a lass, who looked like Rosie, but with golden hair, and your eyes."

"Faramir and Goldilocks," said Sam.

"Yes, but at the time, I thought it might have been my son. When Faramir was born, I knew that he was the lad I had seen, and then Goldi came along. I always knew they'd be together."

"You said back then, 'It's not our place'. That's you meant. We were not to be the ones to bring our families together. It was up to Goldi and Faramir."

"That's exactly right." Pervinca smiled shyly. "You don't think it sounds crazy? Me having a premonition about their marriage?"

Sam chuckled. "Pervinca, Mister Frodo predicted five of my children before they were even conceived, with only one tiny mistake. And I've looked into a mirror, which showed me some parts of the future. I don't find it at all surprising – or crazy – that you would be able to predict this wedding."

She joined in his laughter. "Well, I suppose nothing really surprises you anymore."

Pervinca placed her head on Sam's shoulder, and together they gazed at the stars above them. In Sam's right hand, he played with a small wooden box. Once, it had belonged to Belladonna Baggins, but it had been given to a Took lass, who looked incredibly like Bella. She, in turn, had given it to a hobbit she cared greatly for, and he had taken the box with him to Mordor and back. Sam's hand closed around the box, and he placed it in his pocket. Perhaps one day he would give it to Faramir, as a reminder of how special his marriage was.

* * * * * *

Rose Gamgee and Everard Took sat in Bag-End together, without their respective spouses. They both knew and understood what this day meant, and that Sam and Pervinca needed some time with each other.

Rose and Everard were soon joined by Peregrin and Diamond Took (the proud parents of the groom), Meriadoc and Estella Brandybuck, and Berilac and Pimpernel Brandybuck. 

"Well, Faramir and Goldilocks Took have gone off to start their new life together," Diamond sighed. Faramir was her only child and she cared deeply for him.

"It was a beautiful wedding," Estella added.

They all nodded in agreement. It was then that Merry noticed the absence of his friend and cousin. He looked at Rose and Everard. "Where are Sam and Pervinca?"

Everard shrugged. "Not sure, but they need some time alone. Today was a big day for them."

Merry was confused. "I know Sam had to give his daughter away and all, but he's had to do that before. And it's not as though this is the first time Pervinca has had to stand witness."

Rose raised an eyebrow to Pippin. "Peregrin, Merry doesn't know about it, does he?"

Merry was suddenly very aware of a secret that he had not been informed about. "What don't I know about? Pippin?"

Pippin snorted. "Someone else had better tell him. I promised Pervinca that I wouldn't tell anyone. I haven't broken that promise yet, and I'm not about to do it now."

"Well, you see, Meriadoc," stated Rose, not knowing exactly what to say. She had always assumed that Merry knew, being close to his Took cousins. "When they were much younger, Samwise and Pervinca…how can I put this?"

"Had an interest in each other," Pimpernel offered. 

"What?" Merry cried. "When? How much younger?"

"Bilbo's party," replied Everard. "So Vince was sixteen, and I believe Sam was around twenty-one."

"Well, actually, the 'interest' started before the party," Pippin informed, seemingly forgetting his promise. "Pearl and Pim were rather nasty to Pervinca about it."

"We apologised for that," Pimpernel grumbled. Pippin seemed to enjoy reminding his sisters about how they had acted in their youth.

"Yes, well, their interest became a little more at the party itself," said Rose. "I must admit, I was quite rude to Pervinca, out of jealousy. And I cannot say I was too pleased to see them kiss."

"Kiss? They kissed?" Merry could not believe that no one had bothered to tell him about any of this. "Am I the only one not to know?"

The rest of the group glanced at each other uncomfortably. Finally, Pimpernel broke the uneasy silence. "Pearl and I were probably the first to know. We noticed how she was acting around him and confronted her about it, as Pippin informed you all."

"And Pim told me about it," Berilac mumbled.

"Obviously, I saw them together," said Rose. "Plus, I confronted Sam after the kiss."

"Pervinca told me everything," Pippin explained. "I was only a young lad at the time, and at first I did not understand, and after that, I thought she wanted to marry him! But once she had explained everything to me, it made sense. She made me promise not to tell you."

Everard shrugged again. "Not much point in marrying someone if you won't tell them everything. Vinca admitted it all to me while you were off on your adventure."

Diamond offered Merry a pitying smile. "If it makes you feel any better, Merry, I only found out recently. Pervinca was helping with the wedding, and she told me."

"Stella?" Merry looked at his wife, the only one who had not yet explained herself. She looked the most uncomfortable of them all.

"Well, Pervinca told me a good few years back," Estella admitted. "I'm usually not one to gossip, besides, I thought you already knew."

"So I _am_ the only one not to know!" Merry cried.

"I don't think Fredegar knows…"

Berilac shook his head. "No, I told him."

"That probably means that Melilot, Ferdi and Mentha know too," Pimpernel sighed.

"Frodo?" Everard offered.

"Sam told me that Mister Frodo guessed everything, and even offered him some great advice," answered Rose. "But I can tell you for a fact that none of the children know."

"That's right!" Pippin agreed. "I never told Faramir."

"Well, that makes me feel so much better," Merry grumbled, sarcastically. "Only me, and the children were not aware of this. Good to see you all trust me so much."

"Sorry, Merry," said Everard, sheepishly. "We all thought you knew."

Merry glared at Pippin. "You knew I didn't know. This is why you always reacted so oddly when I mentioned what could have happened if Pervinca came to Rivendell with us!"

Peregrin grinned. "And why Pervinca became such good friends with Sam and Rosie, and why she always liked to come to Hobbiton with us, and everything like that."

"And why Ev said today has been a big day for them!"

"Gracious, cousin Brandybuck! Did you work that all out yourself?" Pippin would never grow tired of teasing his favourite cousin.

Meriadoc glared again, and regarded them all suspiciously. "I hope there aren't any other secrets that you've all kept from me."

Back in the field, Pervinca and Sam were blissfully unaware that they were being spoken about. They were no longer thinking about what could have been, and were simply happy that everything was how it should have been

The End 

A/N: I'd just like to thank you all for reading. This story was two years in the making! I'll admit that I gave up on it for several months (at Chapter Five), but I really am glad that I decided to keep it going, and now it's finished.

Though it originally started out as a Pippin story, Pervinca and Sam decided that they would hijack the story, and make it more about their romance. I know it's a bit of a strange pairing, but I thought they would be cute together – plus, I didn't mess with the canon at all (not to my knowledge anyway)!

I really hope that you enjoyed reading "Life is What Happens". There won't be a sequel for it, but "Just to be With You", "Magnificent" and "Watch the Clouds Go Sailing By" all tie in some of the scenes and ideas from this one. 

Thanks everyone! J

- Pervinca

ßBack   Fanfiction

Feedback? Email me!


End file.
